No Touching !
by feufollet
Summary: Certains disent que le journal intime est la fenêtre de l'âme. Si vous ouvrez la mienne, je vous écartèlerai, je vous découperai en morceaux et je brûlerai votre sale corps pervers. Compris ?
1. Et c'est reparti pour un tour

**NO TOUCHING  
><strong>

_(Si vous y touchez sans y être invité, je vous écartèlerai, je vous découperai en morceaux et je brûlerai votre sale corps pervers.)_

.

**NA** : J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de publier cette fic. Elle n'est pas terminée, loin de là. Mais je n'ai jamais autant avancé une fic donc je pense que je peux m'accorder cette publication hasardeuse. J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a un bail et je me sens toujours motivée donc _j'y crois_.

(Hé oui, pour une fois que j'arrive à écrire une fic qui comprend plusieurs chapitre, alléluia !)

Bon, ce n'est pas très sérieux, pas prise de tête, mais vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même. Bonne lecture ! :)

.

**CHAPITRE 1 **

**Et c'est reparti pour un tour !  
><strong>

**.**

**12 septembre**

Cher journal,

Une énième journée qui termine sa course dans un coucher de soleil magnifique. La peinture rouge sang qui serpente entre les nuages me donne des envies de meurtre.

Pourquoi, _mais pourquoi_ est-ce illégal ?

L'idée de la disparition de tous ces gens est utopique mais tellement belle : demeurer seule dans la salle commune sans croiser leur face de troll quinze fois par jour !

Dommage qu'Azkaban ne soit pas réputé la chaleur de son accueil, sinon j'aurais peut-être tenté l'expérience.

Je me souviens encore de la tête de Mary quand je lui ai annoncé mon projet. C'est une gentille blondinette, le visage tellement empli d'amour et de compassion qu'à côté, je me sens comme la méchante sorcière au rire machiavélique, impression que mes cheveux roux n'aident pas vraiment à dissiper.

Craignez-moi, simples mortels, ô tristes opprobres, agenouillez-vous devant ma silhouette ombrageuse !

Bref.

Je me présente : Lily Evans, dix-sept ans, parfaitement saine d'esprit. Mary, c'est ma meilleure amie à temps partiel et la seule qui me supporte dans cette école. Elle vient me tenir compagnie de temps en temps, disserter sur la vie, les amours, les derniers potins. Je l'envoie balader une fois sur deux, elle se vexe, boude quelques heures et finit toujours par revenir. Elle ne peut pas se passer de moi.

Potter non plus, quand on y pense. Il vient de me demander de lui prêter ma plume. J'ai pris l'habitude de répondre non à la minute où il ouvre la bouche. Difficile de perdre des pratiques aussi ancrées dans mon quotidien. Il trouvera une plume ailleurs. Il a des amis, non ?

Avec tout ça, je ne sais plus où j'en étais. J'errais dans les ruelles sombres et froides de mes pensées, j'imagine.

J'ai l'air cinglée, pas vrai ?

Je suis sûre que vous pensez que je le suis. Pourtant, je le suis cent fois moins que la plupart des imbéciles heureux qui squattent le château de Poudlard. Vous pouvez me croire !

.

**18 septembre**

Potter a récidivé.

Comment peut-il croire que je pourrais aller boire un verre avec lui alors qu'il m'a déjà proposé six-cent-quatre-vingt-douze fois et que les six-cent-quatre-vingt-douze fois, ma réponse était non ?

J'imagine qu'avec son sourire, il veut me faire comprendre « fais-moi l'amour, femme » mais je n'arrive à voir rien d'autre que « vas-y frappe-moi, t'en meurs d'envie ». Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, une droite dans la tronche, fin de l'histoire.

Une autre question s'impose : est-il masochiste ? Est-ce normal qu'il s'acharne à séduire une fille qui l'envoie bouler tous les quarts d'heure ? Avec ses airs de fils à papa et sa carrure de sportif, il pourrait avoir toutes celles qu'il désire mais c'est pourtant moi qu'il suit partout depuis deux ans.

Les voies des hommes sont impénétrables.

J'admets que c'est tout de même divertissant. Il ne s'arrête jamais, invente sans cesse de nouvelles techniques pour me faire fléchir, met un peu de piment dans ma maigre existence.

J'aime imaginer différentes tortures à lui faire subir, bien au chaud dans mon lit !

.

**20 septembre**

Ce matin, j'ai un entretien avec McGonagall à la première heure pour parler d'avenir.

Le sujet de conversation est sur toutes les lèvres. Tous mes camarades sont excités à l'idée de ce qu'ils feront plus tard. Ils sont trop mignons à vouloir « guérir les gens », « distribuer du savoir » ou « mettre les méchants en prison ».

C'est la raison pour laquelle la théorie de l'évolution n'est pas crédible. Il ne devrait pas rester que les meilleurs ?

Comment les niais ont pu survivre jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi personne n'a encore tué Potter ?

- Et toi Lily, à quoi tu te destines ? me demande justement celui-ci avec intérêt.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire. Ca n'arrive pas souvent et je sais que ça le fait flipper.

- _Serial killer_.

Ca l'a calmé direct. C'est étrange pour un mec qui adore souffrir, j'étais certaine que mon projet professionnel lui plairait. Je lui adresse un regard carnassier et il recule d'un pas.

Non mais quelle couille molle.

.

Je reviens tout juste du bureau de notre directrice de maison. D'après elle, je suis très intelligente, ce qui me permettra de me construire un avenir hors du commun. Elle contemplait mes notes avec admiration et je suis sortie de l'entretien toute joyeuse. Certes, je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie mais... on reconnaît _enfin_ mon talent.

J'ai toujours su que j'avais un truc mais bon sang, là, j'en pleurerais d'émotion.

Tout ça m'a donné envie de m'organiser cette année. Pleine d'entrain, j'ai même écrit une liste de résolutions à tenir coûte que coûte.

**5.** Rester la meilleure dans tous les domaines et surtout, battre Potter à plate couture.

**4.** Me trouver un petit-ami viable.

**3.** En trouver une à l'autre cinglé.

**2.** Si ça ne marche pas, trouver un moyen pour a) le castrer ; b) le tuer si ça ne suffit pas.

**1. **SURVIVRE.

Objectif compliqué. Prions pour que je puise dans ma force intérieure les moyens d'y parvenir.

.

**22 septembre**

Très cher confident de papier,

La vie est bien cruelle.

- Tu resteras toujours unique dans mon coeur, m'a murmuré Potter au détour d'un couloir.

Je le déteste. Il ne sort ce genre de déclaration que pour m'agacer, c'est clair, mais tout de même. Ne pourrait-il pas nuancer son propos, me laisser ainsi un soupçon d'espoir ? Non, ce serait trop demander à ce crétin égoïste !

Il faut que je lui trouve une nana consentante. Il est tellement en manque que parfois, j'ai peur de me faire violer dans une salle vide.

- Écoute Potter, toi et moi on sait bien que si tu restes planté là ça finira mal. Tu ferais vraiment mieux de commencer à courir _maintenant_.

L'erreur de la nature hoche la tête et se barre en vitesse, terrifié par la force de mon regard noir. Il m'a fallu des années d'entraînement, le tout commandé par un fort instinct de survie, pour parvenir à tel résultat. Je suis géniale.

A côté, Black regarde la fuite de son meilleur ami le sourire aux lèvres. Il hausse les épaules d'un air fataliste. _Je comprends ce que tu vis_, semble-t-il dire, et je veux bien le croire. Il suffit de voir le nombre de cruches qui lui collent aux basques.

Il arrive toutefois à Black de faire des concessions, de sortir deux mois avec une fille pas trop moche. Si j'accorde un truc pareil à Potter, par Merlin, qu'on me tue. Enfin, je suis tout de même indulgente envers Black : ses prétendantes à lui se déplacent en bandes organisées. Moi, je ne suis courtisée que par un unique imbécile, même s'il faut reconnaître qu'il est diablement efficace.

Avoir plusieurs Potter aux trousses, j'ai du mal à imaginer l'horreur que ce serait. Je ferais probablement exploser une bombe, histoire d'en décimer plusieurs d'un coup. La prison suivra sans doute la noblesse de mon geste mais les véritables héros ne sont pas reconnus du grand public, n'est-ce pas ?

.

**26 septembre**

Silence complet dans la salle commune et délectation de l'absence de tout élément perturbateur dans mon champ de vision. Merci Merlin. C'est sans doute ma récompense pour avoir dénoncé Rodrigue, cet imbécile de troisième année qui a formé le Fan Club des Maraudeurs _sans ma permission_ - que je n'aurais pas donné, faut pas déconner non plus.

Ce calme inattendu me donne enfin l'occasion de développer mes capacités afin d'être excellente aux ASPIC et de faire ainsi un boulot bien payé, de préférence avec pouvoir et responsabilités. Il suffira alors que Potter se pointe sans respecter les distances de sécurité. Je le monterai du doigt à de grands hommes en noir qui défigureront sa charmante face de pervers.

J'hésite. Vaut-il mieux devenir chef des aurors, directrice du magenmagot ou tout simplement ministre de la magie ?

Je ferai une liste avantages/inconvénients quand j'aurais le temps et...

- Lily ?

Ah, le caractère éphémère du silence...

Je me retourne et j'ai le plaisir de voir Remus Lupin qui s'assoit timidement à mes côtés.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Eh bien, en fait, oui.

Je soupire. Il y a vraiment des gens qui ne comprennent rien à la politesse. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à aider les gens juste pour le plaisir ?

Remus s'agite sur son fauteuil.

- Tu connais Mary McDonald ?

- Non, jamais entendu parler.

Ce n'est pas du tout comme si on dormait dans le même dortoir depuis la première année. Lupin a l'art de poser des questions pertinentes.

- Une petite blonde qui...

Il s'arrête, captant soudain toute l'absurdité de la situation.

- Écoute, laisse-tomber, je me débrouillerai.

Trop tard, il l'a fait. _Ce regard._ Deux yeux qui pourraient appartenir à un chien battu dès sa naissance qui aurait vu mourir ses frères, ses sœurs ainsi que son père, sa mère, sa tante et auquel on a même piqué son os préféré. Voilà que j'ai pitié de lui maintenant. Je suis beaucoup trop sensible à autrui pour mon bien.

- Très bien, Remus. Je capitule ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Mary ?

Il m'adresse un sourire lumineux. Plus aucune trace du toutou malheureux. Fourbe personnage !

- Tu as déjà senti au fond de toi que tu aimais quelqu'un, Lily ?

- Tu veux dire, comme quand ton engin devient tout raide ? Parce que je n'ai pas...

- Je ne te parle pas de sexe, je te parle d'amour !

- Ah bon, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une maladie ?

Mon interlocuteur soupire douloureusement.

- Si tu veux, finit-il par dire. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu te moques, mais pour savoir si elle t'a déjà parlé de moi...

- Je crois qu'elle m'a dit un jour « Oh, la robe de Remus ne comporte que vingt-six trous, plus que vingt-trois et je tombe amoureuse ! »

Outch. A voir sa tête, c'était un peu méchant. J'essaie de me rattraper mais les gens qui prononcent le mot _amour_ ont généralement cet effet sur moi. Je suppose que c'est une réaction qui vise à me protéger de la niaiserie d'autrui. Je ne suis pas _vraiment_ méchante, ce sont les autres qui me poussent à bout.

- D'accord, Remus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait, hum...

J'essaie de gagner du temps. J'écoute rarement quand Mary me fait la conversation alors c'est vachement difficile d'essayer de me souvenir d'un truc dont j'ai peut-être entendu parler mais dont je n'ai strictement rien à cirer.

- Arachnéen, dis-je finalement avec une grimace.

Il m'adresse un regard interrogateur.

- Arachnéen ? répète-t-il.

- Pas que tu ais huit pattes mais tu vois, une araignée c'est... fin et... délicat... Tu es discret, tu te faufiles dans les petits coins et tu tisses vicieusement ta toile...

Un unique sourcil s'élève sur son visage et contribue donc à y peindre une profonde perplexité. Et peut-être un peu de colère, à y réfléchir.

- Dis Rem, tu serais quoi comme genre d'araignée, les petits machins paisibles et mignons ou des grosses tarentules destructrices ?

Cette fois-ci, mon gentil camarade de classe s'énerve vraiment. Il se lève et me lance un regard d'une noirceur bien flippante.

- Bordel Lily, je demandais juste si elle m'aimait bien, tu es vraiment obligé de me sortir tout ce baratin ?

- Laisse-moi deviner... tarentule ?

Il secoue la tête, excédé. La pitié semble avoir remplacé la colère et de toute évidence, il abandonne la partie.

- Tu sais, tu devrais profiter qu'il y ait encore des gens assez fous pour t'aimer et ne pas les rejeter à chaque fois. Tu as de la chance que James ne soit pas très regardant sur la santé mentale des filles dont il tombe amoureux.

- Mais je ne demande que ça ! Qu'il aille trouver une nana saine d'esprit !

- T'en fais pas, je lui transmettrai le message ! crie-t-il en s'éloignant.

Remus part retrouver ses amis et le calme revient enfin dans la salle commune. Petit problème toutefois, je n'ai plus aucune envie de travailler. Même l'ambition n'est pas une motivation suffisante. Même l'exil de Potter en Thaïlande n'est pas une...

Quoique. L'idée me fait doucement frissonner de plaisir. Vivement que je puisse avoir des hommes en noir à mon service !

Travaille, Lily ! Travaille !

.

**29 septembre**

Ca fait exactement trois jours que Remus a envers Mary un comportement peu banal. Il la suit dans les couloirs, regarde discrètement les livres qu'elle vient d'emprunter, discute avec les gens qu'elle vient juste de quitter. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne s'est pas tourné vers Potter pour les conseils en amour, sinon c'est très mal parti !

Ma meilleure amie à temps partiel n'est pas tout à idiote. Combattant bravement les clichés contre les blondes, elle n'a pas manqué de trouver son manège étrange. Elle m'apostrophe alors que je tentais (vainement) de traverser la salle commune incognito.

- Lily ! Tu vas bien ?

L'impatience brûle dans ses beaux yeux, me suppliant en silence de ne pas répondre à la question. Je lui adresse un regard amusé. Peu de gens ont la gentillesse de s'y intéresser, je vais pas laisser passer cette occasion.

- Au poil ! J'ai quand même retrouvé un cafard ce matin dans mon lit. Je l'ai écrabouillé avec mon couteau préféré et il y a avait du sang partout, des morceaux d'insectes éparpillés sur les draps...

- J'aurais bien besoin de ce couteau !

Je recule d'un pas, surprise. Mary, jeune vierge innocente de pacifique, prête à commettre un meurtre à l'arme blanche ? J'en reste muette.

- Je disais ça pour te faire taire, explique-t-elle dans un sourire. C'est Remus qui m'inquiète. Tu sais ce qui lui prend ? Il me suit partout mais quand je vais lui parler, il prétend entendre une voix et en profite pour filer en douce.

- Pas besoin de couteau, il suffit d'un bon coup de pied dans les couil...

- Lily !

- C'est bon, pas besoin de crier...

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a besoin de mon aide. Elle s'imagine que je suis télépathe ? Que je vais lui expliquer la psychologie alambiquée de l'homo poudlardus ? Il faudrait déjà avoir un truc sur lequel s'appuyer, un cerveau par exemple. Pile ce qui leur fait justement défaut.

- Tu me demandes de comprendre un maraudeur, Mary. Même son psy n'essaie plus depuis longtemps. Il se contente de hocher la tête sur son divan en attendant d'encaisser le chèque.

- Les sorciers ne font pas de chèque. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé...

J'ai le temps s'apercevoir une pointe de déception dans son regard, juste avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Je soupire - trop gentille pour mon propre bien - et capitule.

- Bon, d'accord. Si Lupin est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude c'est qu'il t'aime bien.

C'est dit, telle est ma bonne action et ma récompense, le sourire épanoui de ma meilleure amie à temps partiel. Il faut que j'arrête d'être aussi sympa, sinon les gens viendront me voir en cas de problème et jamais je n'arriverais à être tranquille.

- Il m'aime bien ? répète-t-elle, surprise.

- Il t'aime _beaucoup_. Et moi non plus, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi.

Mary lève les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me propose de faire alors ?

- Du calme, je ne suis pas conseillère conjugale, d'accord ? Tu te démer...

- Tu es tellement adorable.

Hop, elle dépose un petit bisou sur ma joue et s'en va gambader, cheveux au vent, vers l'homme de sa vie. Elle interpelle Remus, qui rougit. Il s'apprête à fuir mais Mary le retient par le bras. Ils se regardent.

Merlin, je ne veux pas voir la suite.

Dire que je suis en partie responsable de ce massacre. Qui devra ramasser Mary à la petite cuillère si ça foire ? Bibi.

Remus vient de prendre une place de choix dans la liste de ceux qui mériteraient de servir de repas au calamar géant. Il vient juste après Black et Potter, indétrônables.

Voici le classement :

**5.** Mary McDonald, trop gentille et trop mignonne pour la supporter au quotidien.

**4.** Rodrigue Je-ne-sais-quoi, deuxième année qui voue un culte à Potter et sa bande et qui est aussi un insupportable petit prétentieux - ce qui est lié, à mon avis.

**3.** Remus Lupin, juste pour son air de chiot battu qui vous donne envie de le noyer pour écourter ses souffrances.

**2.** Sirius Black, à qui la nature a donné la beauté uniquement pour compenser sa connerie légendaire.

**1.** James Potter parce qu'il existe.


	2. Joyeux Halloween !

.

**NO TOUCHING !  
><strong>

_(Si vous y touchez sans y être invité, je vous écartèlerai, je vous découperai en morceaux et je brûlerai votre sale corps pervers.)_

.

**NA** : Merci pour vos reviews, c'est super encourageant d'avoir des retours !

Voici le second chapitre, celui-ci est plus long mais comme il forme (bon, tout est relatif) une sorte d'unité, je n'ai pas voulu le couper. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Normalement vous devrez avoir le prochain d'ici une semaine ou deux. Bonne lecture !

.

**CHAPITRE 2 **

**Joyeux Halloween !  
><strong>

**.**

**1er octobre**

Y'a plus de saison, nom d'un scrout. L'amour, c'est censé être au printemps, non à l'automne ! Ils sont partout, pourtant ! Je suis cernée par les couples béas et _heureux_ !

Dans la salle commune par exemple, Remus et Mary sont occupés à s'échanger des bisous-bisous sur mon canapé préféré. Non loin, Olga Kowalkowski bat des cils pour piéger dans son lit le ténébreux Sirius Black. Quant à Potter, il me murmure des mots doux au creux de l'oreille. Me murmurait, à vrai dire. Il a stoppé net quand j'ai promis de l'écarteler puis de couper les bouts qui dépassent à la scie électrique.

Il a beau pleuvoir comme si le mec là-haut avait la vessie trop pleine, ça n'empêche si les oiseaux de gazouiller, ni les amoureux de se bécoter un peu partout. Même la bibliothèque est envahie. Il faut que je prenne des mesure - je ne suis pas préfète-en-chef pour rien !

- On fait notre tour de garde ensemble ? demande justement Potter.

J'ai toujours su que Dumbledore était plein d'humour. La nomination de cet imbécile au poste de préfet-en-chef était d'une drôlerie implacable. Pendant environ deux secondes, je me suis bien marrée.

Puis j'ai réalisé la galère dans laquelle le vieux sénile m'avait embarquée, et je l'ai haï de toutes mes forces.

L'humour ne devrait pas avoir des conséquences aussi désastreuses.

- C'est d'accord, dis-je. Tu vas de ce côté et moi de l'autre, ok ?

- Lily, tu ne pourrais pas...

- Stop ! Ne t'approche pas, ici c'est mon espace vital et c'est également l'endroit où tu pourrais périr dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ma réaction n'a pas l'air de le surprendre outre mesure. Il lâche pour la forme un soupir déçu.

Je m'apprête à m'en aller quand j'entends derrière nous des bruits étranges. On se retourne d'un même mouvement. Black vient de surgir de couloir, plaqué contre le mur par Kowalkowski avec une violence impressionnante. Sauf qu'au lieu de lui mettre un pain, elle l'embrasse avec rage et Black lui rend son baiser avec une force identique.

Potter et moi (et c'est rare qu'on partage quelque chose), restons soufflés devant le spectacle.

- Mec, je savais pas qu'Olga Kowalkowski était son style...

Black ne daigne pas de répondre. La langue toujours emmêlée à celle d'Olga, il se décale rapidement pour prendre le dessus, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il pousse sa dulcinée vers la porte d'une salle vide et l'ouvre d'un geste expert. Ils disparaissent à l'intérieur, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

- CA NE VA PAS BIEN DANS VOTRE TÊTE ?

La scène aurait effectivement pu avoir du style... si la salle avait _vraiment_ été vide. Malheureusement pour lui, des travaux ont été entamés dans celle de McGonagall, contrainte à faire émigrer ses premières années jusqu'à celle-ci.

Ses cris résonnent encore à mes oreilles.

- Vous prenez cette classe pour une chambre d'hôtel, Mr Black ? Laissez-moi vous rappeler, à vous et votre amie que nous sommes dans une école et que vous venez de traumatiser à vie vingt gosses de onze ans à peine sortis de l'enfance !

Potter se tourne vers moi, hilare. Black recule, mortifié, hors de la pièce. J'essaie de rester sérieuse sans y parvenir.

- Ce sera donc proportionnellement vingt heures de retenue que vous devrez subir, assène-t-elle. Vous râlez et ce sera le double, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Gros blanc dans la salle de métamorphose. Jamais je n'ai vu Black aussi rouge. Olga, elle, s'en fout royalement, le sourire aux lèvres. Je crois qu'elle ne parle pas la langue.

- Vous pouvez disposez, Mr Black. Et de grâce, remontez votre braguette !

McGonagall claque la porte, furieuse. Notre Don Juan national reste immobile quelques instant avant de reprendre ses esprits, puis saisit la main d'Olga. Ils s'éloignent tous deux au petit trot sans un regard pour nous.

J'en reste perplexe et vu la tête qu'il tire, Potter n'en mène pas large non plus.

- Kowalkowski ? répète-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Elle est pas mal dans le genre je-t'assieds-dessus-tu-meurs.

Ce n'est pas qu'Olga est _grosse_, c'est qu'elle est... imposante. Je sais ce que je raconte, je partage ma chambre avec elle depuis un an, quand elle est arrivée à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas du tout de quel pays elle vient - à vrai dire je ne lui ai rarement adressé la parole - parce que quand on essaie d'engager la conversation, justement, elle vous regarde d'un air perplexe tout à fait désespérant.

De toute façon, au regard de ses muscles, il vaut mieux ne pas la contrarier. Elle fait des pompes dans la chambre tous les jours et a un poster d'un mec en train de soulever deux tonnes de fonte au-dessus de son lit.

Bref, elle n'est pas claire. La voir tourner autour de Black, d'accord. Voir Black l'embrasser avec autant de... _passion_, ça fait juste très bizarre. Mais chacun ses goûts, n'est-ce pas ? Sois ouverte, Lily !

J'adresse un regard vaguement désolé à Potter et je profite pour me barrer - on ne peut pas être ouvert à tout le monde. Mais l'autre se précipite pour me retenir.

- Je viens de subir un traumatisme moi aussi. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas de tenir compagnie le temps que je me sente mieux ?

- Tu vas en subir un autre si tu cherches à me retenir. Va voir l'infirmière, elle te filera des calmants.

- Lily !

Hop, hop, hop ! Me voilà en fuite dans les couloirs à essayer de semer ce crétin tout en faisant très attention à l'endroit où je me rends. Je viens de prendre la direction empruntée par Black et Kowalkowski un peu plus tôt et assister à leurs ébats est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

Je hais l'amour !

.

**6 octobre**

- Lily, Lily !

Oh Merlin... J'ai assez d'expérience dans la vie pour savoir qu'entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom ne peut être _que_ le début des problèmes. Encore plus si ça sort de la bouche de Potter.

- J'ai eu une idée, m'annonce-t-il.

- Non, sérieusement ? Sortez les serpentins et allumez la musique ! Potter vient d'utiliser le minuscule grain de riz qui lui sert de cerveau... C'est à propos de Quidditch ?

- Pas du tout...

- De filles en maillot de bain ?

Il secoue encore la tête. Je le regarde avec un brin d'espoir.

- De garçons en maillot de bain ?

- C'est à propos d'Halloween !

Par la culotte de la fée Morgane. Ca ne présage rien de bon. Mon instinct me hurle de fuir mais d'un autre côté, la connaissance est source de pouvoir. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais empêcher Potter de faire une connerie si j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. Je reste, donc, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

- Après le banquet d'Halloween, on devrait organiser une fête, une sorte de bal costumé avec les élèves les plus âgés. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore adorerait cette idée !

Précisément ce qui m'inquiète.

- Écoute, James... (Je sens venir la nausée mais pas le choix, la fin justifie les moyens.) Tu m'aimes bien, pas vrai ?

Son visage s'éclaire.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors fais ça pour moi : oublie cette idée. Pendant qu'on y est, arrête complètement d'en avoir.

- Tu vas t'amuser Lily, je te le promets. C'est juste que tu l'ignores encore.

Là, il est vraiment fort, je l'admets. Aucune faille dans ses yeux vides d'intelligence, juste cette conviction qui me semble indestructible.

Le problème avec les gens stupides, c'est que toute tentative pour les raisonner est vaine. Il faut employer des moyens différents. Heureusement je ne suis pas une novice en la matière. Je trouverai bien un moyen de le faire laisser tomber. Qu'importe si les méthodes sont légèrement amorales, du moment qu'il y a un vrai résultat !

**.**

**8 octobre**

Mary, qui roucoule avec_ Remi-chou_ - le surnom n'est pas de ma composition - n'est malheureusement pas d'accord pour devenir mon alliée dans l'opération_ détruisons ceux qui veulent organiser le bal par tous les moyens._ Nom de code : Lily-la-tigresse. J'en avais proposé un pour elle : Petit-poussin-blessé-inoffensif, mais ma blonde préférée n'en a pas voulu.

En clair, je suis à nouveau seule. J'ai intérêt à faire vite car l'_ennemi_ a déjà mis sur pied un plan machiavélique qui consiste à aller parler à Dumbledore directement dans son bureau. Avant cela, ils ont demandé à Rodrigue et au Fan-Club des Maraudeurs (que j'ai démantelé pour la sixième fois hier) de faire signer une pétition au plus d'élèves possible. Lesquels se sont tous exécutés ! J'ai largement sur-estimé le pourcentage d'individus sensés et équilibrés dans ce château, on dirait. Ce qui me terrifie.

- Lily, arrête de faire cette tête de déterrée. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, au fond. C'est l'occasion de faire des rencontres !

Ha ha ha. Mary a raison, imaginer ces adolescents boutonneux le regard floué par l'alcool, tentant misérablement de coordonner leurs mouvements dans un semblant de danse pour aller ensuite vomir dans les toilettes, quelle vision délicieuse.

Je préférerai me baigner dans de l'acide plutôt que d'y assister.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu es pourtant bien placée pour savoir qu'enlever une idée de la tête de James Potter est impossible !

- Impossible ? Tu sais que Black disait la même chose à propos de la couleur de mes cheveux ?

Mary lève les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, je suis la preuve vivante que Potter est plutôt obstiné (doux euphémisme !) cependant il n'a aucune idée à qui il se mesure.

Il faut que je mette la main sur cette pétition et que j'aille parler à Dumbledore.

- J'ai une idée pour toi, m'annonce Mary.

Oh Merlin, si tout le monde commence à en avoir on ne va pas s'en sortir !

- Je t'écoute.

- Si jamais tu arrives à obtenir plus de signature qu'eux pour empêcher ce bal, alors je t'aiderais et je convaincrais même Remus d'être de notre côté, qui convaincra les autres et Potter se retrouvera tout seul. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Euh...

- Évidemment, une signature pour une personne et chaque personne à qui te demandera devra avoir le choix. Pas de sort pour les obliger à coopérer, pas de torture, pas de potion ou n'importe lequel de tes plans tordus.

Elle sourit.

- Bonne chance Lily !

Je. Vais. La. Tuer.

En même temps, j'avoue que mon plan jusque là est complètement bancal. Je suis seule contre une bande de terroristes de la mièvrerie et sans l'aide d'une adorable petite blonde très persuasive, je n'ai pas la moindre chance d'y arriver. Mais je ne suis pas Lily-la-tigresse pour rien et je ne renoncerai pas ! J'empêcherai ce bal ou j'en mourrai !

.

**9 octobre**

J'ai soudoyé un membre du Fan Club des Maraudeurs - le plus psychologiquement vulnérable - qui m'a annoncé combien de signatures ils avaient obtenus. Soixante-seize. Et ils ne sont qu'au début, d'après le gamin que j'ai interrogé, tout fier de faire partie du réseau très fermé des crétins anonymes.

En tout cas, seule contre tous, j'ai ma liste de signatures, sur laquelle il ne comporte pour l'instant que la mienne et c'est déjà un bon début. Je pense commencer par les Serpentard. Je sais bien que l'idée manque d'honneur mais la haine peut rapprocher les individus tout autant que l'amour, et c'est sur elle que je compte.

Je m'en vais donc d'un bon pas en direction des cachots ou de tout autre endroit sombre et humide, où ces étranges créatures ont la désagréable habitude de se cacher. Autant les observer dans leur habitat naturel !

- Severus !

Il a l'air surpris de me voir. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé il était plus ou moins suspendu par son caleçon - et devinez qui tenait la baguette ? J'ai voulu l'aider mais l'idée d'être secouru par une fille a dû heurter son orgueil et il a fini par me traiter de sang-de-bourbe. Je l'ai envoyé bouler et basta. Cette insulte me hérisse tous les poils que j'ai pas réussi à épiler et c'est une sensation assez désagréable.

Mon ex-ami (ah, l'époque béni où j'en avais deux !) fronce les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il ne me reconnait pas, mes cheveux sont moins roux dans l'obscurité.

- Désolée d'interrompre... euh, ce que tu fais en ce moment, mais je peux te demander un service... disons en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Severus prend son temps pour réfléchir.

- Ca dépend, tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

Un service par définition n'entraîne pas nécessairement d'échange, c'est dommage que les gens aient tellement de mal avec le vocabulaire. Ceci dit, je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement que de faire à Severus une autre proposition : c'est celui qui a besoin d'aide qui s'écrase.

- Ma gratitude ? je hasarde sans beaucoup d'illusions.

Il émet un rire cynique et replonge dans son bouquin. Essaie encore, Lily !

- Un serpent de compagnie ? Une araignée géante ? ... Du shampoing efficace ?

Cette fois-ci, Severus referme son livre avec une lenteur exagérée et lève les yeux vers moi. Il semble bouillir de colère.

- Tu me déçois, Lily. Tu penses qu'en te pointant ici je m'agenouillerais à tes pieds et exaucerais tous tes désirs mais ce n'est pas ainsi que ça marche. Il va falloir que tu sois beaucoup plus convaincante.

- Alors voilà ce que je t'offre : une belle occasion de couper net à une lubie de Potter à laquelle, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas participer. Tu peux donner à lui et sa bande un échec retentissant et donc t'octroyer la petite vengeance dont tu rêves tant, le soir dans ton lit avec des mouchoirs la main. Suis-je convaincante maintenant ?

- Hum... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Ca c'est mon Severus !

**.**

**12 octobre**

J'ai donné un papier à Sev, avec la mission de le faire signer au plus de Serpentard possible. Le nombre de gens qui haïssent les Maraudeurs est finalement impressionnante. Je crois qu'il s'est arrangé pour que chaque élève de sa maison applique sa signature sur ma pétition.

De mon côté, j'ai galéré un peu mais tout de même réussi à échanger des signatures un peu partout, contre la rédaction d'un devoir, parfois le don d'une carte de chocogrenouille... Les gens sont facilement corruptibles. J'ai même obtenu la signature de McGonagall, simplement en lui disant que je contrais un projet de Potter, idem avec Rusard le concierge. Lui m'a proposé de signer six fois mais à mon grand regret, j'ai dû décliner l'offre.

Finalement, j'ai tendu les papiers à Mary, complètement épuisée après mon quasi-marathon. Elle m'a lancé un regard impressionnée.

- La vache, cent-quarante-huit signatures ? C'est pas mal !

- J'aurais pu en avoir plus mais je ne savais pas trop si les Elfes de Maison entraient dans le deal.

- Rodrigue ! crie Mary.

Le gosse ramène ses fesses vite-fait, sa pétition à la main et une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

- Combien ?

- Cent-quarante-neuf !

Nom d'un scroutt-à-pétard mouillé, il est sérieux ? Mary observe la feuille de plus près et paraît perplexe. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- Tu ne peux pas faire signer ton chat, Rodrigue, dit-elle en désignant la trace de patte qui clôture la pétition.

- Ah bon ?

- Cela revient donc à... cent-quarante-huit. Égalité.

Rodrigue et moi en sommes muets tellement tout ça semble aberrant. On fixe Mary dans l'espoir qu'elle nous départage et celle-ci est plongée dans une intense réflexion dont nous attendons la fin avec impatience.

- Il y a sûrement quelqu'un dont vous n'avez pas obtenu la signature, finit-elle par dire.

- Qui ça ?

Elle m'adresse une grimace et je crains le pire.

- Dumbledore.

Oh, Merlin...

.

**15 octobre**

Je ne suis pas facilement impressionnable mais pour ça, je suis comme tout le monde. Certaines choses / êtres humains provoquent chez moi une immense terreur.

Petit florilège :

**5.** Ma charmante sœur Pétunia, l'être le plus retors jamais créé.

**4.** Ne plus réussir à ouvrir la porte des toilettes et rester enfermée dedans jusqu'à mourir de faim et de soif - ma baguette m'accompagne toujours au petit coin.

**3.** Échouer à un examen.

**2.** Manger ou boire quelque chose qui provient de Potter parce qu'on sait jamais, ce tordu a très pu mettre un filtre d'amour dedans.

**1.** Me retrouver en face de ce vieux cinglé de Dumbledore.

Tout le monde a ses démons, voici les miens. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il s'agit d'une entrevue à trois que le directeur nous a accordé. Potter défend son projet et moi je le défends de l'exécuter. Or, l'entreprise me semble désespérément foutue d'avance.

A quinze heures, on nous autorise à sortir d'un cours de Binns pour nous rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Potter y a fait tellement de séjours qu'il connaît le chemin par coeur et marche fièrement devant. Le problème il est là. Potter a une relation privilégiée avec les membres de l'autorité, depuis le temps qu'il les fait tourner en bourrique.

Arrivés devant la gargouille, c'est Potter qui prononce le mot-de-passe, et nous voilà bientôt devant la porte. Je l'ouvre avec appréhension.

Dumbledore est déjà assis, il nous attend avec une allure de père-noël prêt à accéder à tous nos désirs et c'est mauvais signe.

- Bonjour monsieur le directeur, dit Potter d'une voix respectueuse. Vous semblez en forme.

Vil flatteur ! Bon, je fais la même chose, histoire de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

- Très chers amis, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- L'espoir.

Le ton dramatique de ma voix m'octroie un regard amusé de la part du vieux machin. Qu'il ne prenne pas ça à la rigolade ! L'heure est grave, Potter vient d'avoir la pire idée de sa longue carrière d'emmerdeur !

- Comme vous le savez professeur, déclare mon camarade, c'est notre dernière année dans le château et donc le dernier Halloween qu'on vivra jamais ici...

Ma voix est peut-être dramatique mais dans la sienne, il y a même des trémolos d'émotion. J'en pleurerais presque si cet imbécile n'était pas un aussi piètre acteur.

- J'aimerais, avec votre permission, le rendre inoubliable et c'est pour cette raison que je pensais organiser un bal déguisé, à cette occasion. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Que je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir demander la permission pour quoi que ce soit. C'est un grand progrès, vous ne croyez pas miss Evans ?

Il est _si_ facilement manipulable.

- Monsieur ! ai-je protesté. Vous ouvrez la porte à un festival de débauche et d'hormones adolescentes, vous ne pouvez pas accepter !

Je lui tends la pétition.

- Vous décevrez tellement le professeur McGonagall si vous le faites.

Sur le visage de Dumbledore se dessine un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est peu probable, murmure-t-il. Minerva est une excellente danseuse.

Le même électrochoc nous paralyse, Potter et moi. Le directeur s'amuse de voir nos yeux ainsi écarquillés et je devine déjà ce qu'il va dire.

- Eh bien soit, mes enfants, j'accepte ! Vous aurez votre bal d'Halloween, costume obligatoire et divertissement garanti !

- Vous venez de faire une grosse erreur.

Furieuse, je claque la porte de son bureau avec une telle violence que je suis surprise qu'elle se fissure pas en mille endroits différents. Maîtrise ta colère, Lily.

Nom d'un troll velu enragé dégoulinant de sang frais.

**.**

**18 octobre**

Non, journal, je ne suis absolument pas en train de me gaver de chocolat sur mon canapé préféré pour palier à ma déprime passagère. Je suis pleine d'une joie de vivre enthousiaste et contagieuse, tellement que les gens, si tristes et peu commodes, évitent même mon regard. Je pense au bonheur de cette soirée prochaine, qui suscite tant de répugnance aux meilleurs d'entre nous mais à laquelle je me ferais une joie d'aller.

Enfin, juste après avoir sauté de la tour d'astronomie. J'aime les étoiles.

Je sais que Mary est inquiète pour ma santé mentale et d'une certaine manière, elle a peut-être raison. Je me suis tellement investie à faire couler le projet de Potter que ma propre vie n'a soudain plus aucun sens. C'est terrible.

Ce n'est pas mon genre de me résigner si vite mais là, franchement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, m'explique la voix de sagesse. Laisse les choses aller d'elles-mêmes pour une fois !

Je reprends un chocolat. Les conseils avisés de Mary, ça déprime plus qu'autre chose. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas toujours être impuissant face à toute la crasse de la vie, si ?

- LILY !

- Merci d'avoir défoncé mes tympans, Potter. Je serais dans l'incapacité de t'entendre désormais et cette idée m'emplit de joie.

- Alors dis-moi, en quoi tu te déguises ?

Ha ha ha. Il croit que je vais aller à sa soirée. Hu hu hu, quelle touchante naïveté.

- En thon pas frais, peut-être que ça te refroidira.

Je pourrais le frapper mais mes deux mains contiennent du chocolat et je ne veux pas que ma nourriture entre en contact avec cet être répugnant.

- Oh allez, Lily ! On ne peut pas toujours gagner.

Il s'approche dangereusement.

- Parfois l'imprévu se révèle beaucoup plus agréable qu'on ne le pense...

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Potter.

- Oh, tu sais que tu m'excites ?

Parce que l'imprévu c'est aussi mon crédo, je saisis sauvagement son oreille et la tord jusqu'à qu'il ait la bonté d'éloigner sa sale tronche. Tant pis pour le chocolat, je préfère ma dignité. J'accompagne sa tête pour qu'elle repose doucement sur le canapé et peux enfin lâcher son oreille. Il me regarde, à moitié paniqué et en poussant des petits cris de douleur.

- Et là, je t'excite ? Sombre crétin.

Non loin, Black adresse à son meilleur pote un sourire ironique.

- Il serait peut-être bon que tu changes ta technique de drague, mec.

- Tu as un don pour l'évidence ! s'exclame Remus.

Je m'apprête à partir loin d'eux quand Potter me rappelle, avec dans la voix des accents désespérés.

- Oh non vieux, tu l'as dit toi-même. On ne peut pas toujours gagner.

Et je m'en vais avant de commettre un meurtre.

.

**26 octobre**

Les préparatifs pour la fête d'Halloween battent leur plein. Je suis entourée d'élèves enthousiastes et heureux. Une bande de gamins corrompus par la société, voilà ce qu'ils sont !

Tout le monde a déjà choisi son déguisement. Mary sera une elfe et Olga une _I nie rozumiem, co mówisz _(1), comme elle le dit si bien. Quant aux garçons, Sirius se transformera en vampire, Peter en citrouille, Remus en faucheuse et James deviendra le diable en personne - comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

J'ai décidé de tuer le prochain qui me demandera mon déguisement et heureusement pour la population de ce château, personne ne s'y est encore risqué. _Dommage_.

- Tu sais que Dumbledore a ordonné que les préfets-en-chef ouvrent le bal ensemble ?

- Bien essayé Potter.

- Même... en amis ?

- On n'est même pas amis. Ouvre les yeux Potter, on ne peut pas se parler deux secondes sans s'engueuler.

- _Tu_ ne peux pas me parler plus de deux secondes sans m'engueuler.

- Parce que tu es incroyablement exaspérant !

Je prends mes affaires et me prépare à filer pour le cours de potion.

Malheureusement, les cachots comportent toujours les mêmes personnes, à savoir Severus, Mary, Black, Potter et un illustre inconnu de Serdaigle. Ajoutez à la recette Slughorn, une grosse limace qui m'adule littéralement et vous comprendrez mon supplice.

- Tout va bien Lily ? me demande l'aimable professeur.

Nom d'un scrout anémique. Je viens de mettre de beaucoup trop de scarabées ! Ma potion commence à fumer dangereusement.

- Oups ! Je suis un peu distraite en ce moment...

- ÉVACUEZ LA SALLE !

C'est la panique. Notre petit groupe se précipite dehors et à peine avons-nous franchi la porte du cachot qu'une explosion retentit avec une force incroyable. Potter, qui se tient le plus près de la salle, valse contre le mur. Il se cogne la tête et s'écrase sur le sol. Outch.

Quant à Severus, il vient de se prendre le lustre sur la tronche et peine à se relever. Il réussit enfin à mettre les deux pieds sur le sol quand Black le pousse d'une pichenette. Sev retombe lourdement sur le sol, sous les rires satisfaits de son pire ennemi. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, j'aurais eu la joie de voir Black décéder en direct.

- Mr Potter, vous allez bien ?

Slughorn a beau le secouer, la belle au bois dormant reste dans les pommes. Black me lance un regard appuyé et je réponds par un geste assez grossier. S'il croit que je vais l'embrasser pour satisfaire la légende, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

- Bon, finit par annoncer Limace-Géante, je vais devoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Vous voulez venir aussi, Severus ?

Sev, toujours assis par-terre, secoue la tête, l'air d'avoir abandonné toute idée de dignité.

- Bon, c'est parti !

Slughorn fait léviter Potter et traîne son énorme masse corporelle loin d'ici, suivi d'un Black sautillant et fidèle au poste.

- Si seulement le coup avait affecté la partie du cerveau qui lui permettait d'ouvrir la bouche, dis-je pleine d'espoir.

A côté, le Serdaigle inconnu me lance un regard un peu effrayé. Ah, encore un qui ignore le pouvoir de nuisance de Potter.

Il ne connait pas sa chance !

.

**31 octobre**

Halloween. L'unique jour de l'année où les sorciers peuvent s'abandonner à toutes leurs extravagances. J'ai beau y être habituée depuis mes onze ans, j'ai quand même à chaque fois l'impression d'entrer dans une nouvelle dimension. Les gens surgissent dans les couloirs pour vous faire peur, boivent des trucs rouge-sang ou vert-translucide ou organisent des combats de crapauds dans les salles vides. Bref, c'est l'anarchie !

Le 31 octobre, j'ai l'impression que mon devoir de préfète pèse beaucoup plus lourd sur mes épaules. Je passe la journée à empêcher Poudlard de basculer dans un chaos à bas d'araignées - je déteste les araignées ! - de sang et de sombres farces vicieuses. C'est juste épuisant mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue.

- Potter si tu approches encore cette bougie de la robe de Severus je te jure que je t'arrache le coeur pour le donner en pâture à n'importe quel troll des montagnes. Compris ?

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je continue de rendre service à Sev alors que ça me semble évident qu'il est déjà passé du côté obscur. Sans doute mon indulgence pour les cas désespérés.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cet imbécile de Potter baisse sa baguette et interrompt son sort de lévitation. La bougie tombe sur le sol et est à deux doigts de mettre le feu au château. Oh Merlin, comment peut-on être aussi insouciant ? Un jet d'eau surgit de la mienne - et je ne me gêne pas pour arroser Potter au passage et tous les gamins qui ont eu le malheur de passer par là.

- Oups, désolée !

Et je file avant que n'importe lequel des excités ici présent ne décide de se venger. Je viens certes de leur sauver la vie mais tous n'ont pas forcément l'intelligence nécessaire pour s'en rendre compte.

Je remonte vite-fait dans la salle commune pour me barricader dans mon canapé préféré, en mode chat sauvage qui crache sur tout être vivant qui s'approche. J'en ai marre d'entendre ce mot : ce soir. Ils sont tous brûlants d'impatience, attendant vingt heures pour sortir leur déguisement et les bouteilles de bières. Je ne compte plus les gens qui m'ont dit _on se voit ce soir Lily !_ d'un ton enjoué horripilant. Même Olga m'a sorti un truc comme _Kocham swój sweter _(2) et je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec la soirée d'Halloween !

Bref - les heures passent et je reste fidèle à moi-même, dans mon canapé en compagnie de mes provisions et personne n'a intérêt à m'adresser la parole. Grr.

- Tu ne peux pas te terrer ici toute la soirée, Lily.

(Mary qui vient secourir la brebis égarée, quelle grandeur d'âme !)

- En fait depuis que les philosophes ont inventé le libre-arbitre, je crois que je peux faire à peu près ce que je veux.

- Je suis sérieuse. Il y a un buffet à volonté.

Ha ha ha. Je ne suis pas corruptible !

- Des fondants au chaudron, du pudding, des réglisses,...

- Je ne t'écoute pas !

- Des... patacitrouille ?

- Hein ?

- Oui Lily, des dizaines et des dizaines de patacitrouilles empilées, d'un orange sans concession. Te souviens-tu de cette saveur si particulière, Lily ?

_Patacitrouille._

Te laisse pas avoir ! Cette blonde si adorable est un être obscur ! Elle ment !

_PATACITROUILLE !_

Oh et puis scroutt.

- D'accord. Je descends, je vole toutes les patacitrouilles que je peux et je remonte aussitôt me coucher, compris ?

Mary me répond par un sourire et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'ignore fièrement parce que je ne suis pas encore complètement handicapée et je finis par la suivre vers la grande salle. Je suis faible. Il est vingt heures passées depuis longtemps et Poudlard a définitivement basculé dans une autre dimension.

Débarrassée de ses quatre tables immenses, la grande salle paraît d'une largeur démesurée. Mary ne m'a pas menti à propos du buffet et des mets qui s'y entassent, appétissants et colorés. Une musique rock retentit, les lumières dansent et autour de moi, des dizaines de vampires, squelettes, fantômes et même quelques licornes commencent à faire la fête. Ironiquement, pas un seul sorcier à l'horizon. Mis à part moi-même.

Dans le monde où je vis, être normale équivaut à être originale. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me désole.

Heureusement, je viens de repérer la table des patacitrouilles. Ca me remonte le moral d'un coup et je m'y précipite en me léchant les babines. Oh Merlin, une patacitrouille géante juste devant moi. Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

Ah non, autant pour moi, c'est juste Peter déguisé en grosse courge orange. Enfin, j'imagine.

- Fais gaffe, lui ai-je conseillé. On te confond avec le buffet derrière.

- Tiens Lily, tu n'es pas déguisée ?

- Mais si enfin, j'ai même mis mon chapeau pointu !

Je prends une patacitrouille et la dévore en observant distraitement les danseurs sur la piste. Je me sers un verre d'un liquide orange - pour rester dans le thème - et le bois d'un coup. Dumbledore l'ignore sans doute mais les boissons qu'on sert au bar sont loin d'être sans alcool. Je soupçonne Potter et sa bande d'y avoir versé plus de whisky pur feu que nécessaire. Ma tête commence déjà à tourner.

- Voudriez-vous vendre votre âme au diable, belle demoiselle ?

- Retourne en Enfer, Potter.

Je me ressers du truc orange. J'en ai sérieusement besoin.

Potter, lui, est déjà largement éméché. Une de ses cornes est de travers, son maquillage a coulé et il a cessé depuis longtemps d'être crédible. Pourquoi je n'attire que ce crétin ? Mais je sens que je touche le fond quand une musique spécialement conçue pour les danses sexy à deux retentit dans la salle. En face de moi, Lucifer m'adresse un sourire.

- Tu danses, Lily ?

Je regarde la piste. Parmi ceux qui s'y sont risqués, Remus et Mary bougent tendrement l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Sirius et Olga ont commencé une chorégraphie dangereusement suggestive.

- Jamais avec les mauvais garçons, ai-je répondu.

Je lui tends un verre de liquide orange pour qu'il puisse noyer sa peine dans l'alcool et profite qu'il s'étouffe pour me précipiter sous la table. Pas très classe comme technique de fuite mais plutôt efficace.

- Elle a disparu ! s'écrie-t-il. Lily ! Es-tu réelle, Lily ?

L'alcool est nocif même pour ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre.

Contre toute attente, ma cachette est plutôt agréable. J'ai eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter avec moi quelques patacitrouilles et cela suffit largement à mon bonheur. Quant à Potter, je n'entends plus sa voix hystérique alors je suppose qu'il s'est enfin trouvé une nouvelle victime.

- C'est agréable là-dessous ?

Je sursaute. Quelqu'un vient de soulever la nappe, plus précisément un mec déguisé en lutin qui paraît délicieusement perplexe.

- Je cherchais ma boucle d'oreille, ai-je marmonné.

- Depuis une demi-heure ?

- Est-il nécessaire de m'enfoncer maintenant, Mr le Lutin ? je supplie avec une grimace.

L'autre se contente de m'inviter à sortir de ma cachette avec de grands éclats de rire. Avec la chance que j'ai, je suis encore tombée sur un demeuré. Au fond, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire étant donné qu'il m'a trouvé sous la table à la soirée d'Halloween. Je suis tentée de lui préciser que j'ai bu très peu d'alcool mais les chances qu'il me croit sont très minces. Je me contente donc d'un sourire gêné.

- On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré quelque part ? je demande.

Oh, le truc orange est plus chargé que je ne le croyais. Évidemment qu'on s'est déjà rencontré quelque part, Lily, on étudie dans la même école ! Et puis, soudain, je me rappelle d'où je le connais.

- Tu es ce Serdaigle du cours de potion !

(Et dont je ne suis pas fichue de me rappeler du nom - que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su.)

- Antonin, m'informe-t-il.

- Et moi c'est Lily.

- Je sais. Tu veux boire quelque chose, Lily ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment raisonnable.

Antonin-le-lutin ne m'écoute pas et nous sert un verre de breuvage orange à tous les deux. Il me tend le mien et se prépare à trinquer avec moi. J'enfile le mien d'un coup. Au diable la raison, vive la débauche !

Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que je ne me sois jamais pris une cuite de ma vie, mais l'ivresse a un pouvoir très inquiétant sur moi.

- Waouh Lily, s'exclame Antonin en fixant mon verre déjà vide. Enfin une fille qui sait boire !

- Détrompe-toi, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis censée vider ce truc. Du coup je fais juste comme si c'était de l'eau.

Mon nouvel ami éclate de rire.

- Tu sais, dit-il, je suis content de t'avoir trouvé. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais... je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de soirée.

Mon cerveau embrumé n'a qu'une pensée : copaiiin !

- Mec, tu parles à la fille qui a tenté d'empêcher ce désastre en faisant signer une pétition à des Serpentard.

- Je sais bien puisque je l'ai signé.

Il sourit malicieusement.

- Heureusement que ça n'a pas marché d'ailleurs, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu te rencontrer.

Comme mon lutin est du bon côté de la force, je lui pardonne volontiers ce genre de phrase bidon. Antonin saisit la bouteille de liquide orange et boit au goulot. La vache, il n'y va pas de main morte ! Il me la tend ensuite et je fais la même chose sans trop réfléchir.

- On s'y fait à ce machin, je marmonne. Bon allez ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes à part repêcher les filles sous la table dans les soirées d'Halloween ?

- J'adore les échecs, dit très sérieusement Antonin. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt bon dans l'imagination des stratégies les plus tordues qu'il soit. C'est peut-être pas très classe mais... je suis même président du club d'échecs.

- Oh, je vois... fascinant.

On parle ainsi de tout et de rien, de nos passions respectives et de nos haines quand une fille perd le contrôle de sa danse et vient s'écraser contre moi ; le contenu de son verre se déverse sur mon non-déguisement. Bizarrement, au lieu de m'énerver comme je l'aurais fait si j'avais été sobre - de toute évidence j'ai dépassé ce stade - une étrange euphorie s'empare de moi et je me mets à rire comme une conne et sans la moindre raison valable.

- Attends, me dit mon copain-lutin. Je vais arranger ça.

Avec un mouchoir, il frotte ma robe au niveau de mon ventre puis remonte doucement jusqu'à mes seins.

- Tu es vraiment très belle, murmure-t-il.

- Toi aussi. Tu as un sourcil plus haut que l'autre mais sinon ton visage est très harmonieux.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Sérieux, que quelqu'un m'arrête...

Soudain, je ne vois plus que ses lèvres dans mon champ de vision. Elles se rapprochent encore et encore et bientôt, c'est le contact. C'est humide mais pas désagréable et je lui rends son baiser. Nous restons à nous embrasser pendant plusieurs secondes avant que mon lutin ne soit brusquement rejeté en arrière. Je sursaute, essayant de comprendre la situation tandis que tout s'embrouille dans ma tête.

- Potter ?

Mes yeux m'informent - le poing encore en suspend en est une preuve - que Potter vient juste de foutre un pain au garçon que j'étais en train d'embrasser deux secondes auparavant. Il l'a probablement même frappé _pendant_ que je l'embrassais, ce qui est tout sauf respectueux.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Mon nouvel ami n'y comprend rien et se lève avec difficulté pour faire face à son adversaire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont très frais, mais je dirais d'après ses yeux que Potter a l'avantage de la colère. J'ai beau essayer de retenir son attention afin qu'il ne détruise pas physiquement Antonin, c'est peine perdue. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde.

- Laisse-la tranquille, ordonne Potter avec autorité.

- Quoi ? T'es son père ?

- Potter ! je crie. Va-t-en !

Il s'approche cette fois si près que je peux sentir son haleine alcoolisée.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille pour le laisser t'embrasser impunément, Lily ? Dis-moi, n'est-ce pas un peu étrange qu'en deux ans de demandes régulières tu m'envoies encore balader, alors que tu connais ce mec depuis deux heures et qu'il a déjà fourré sa langue dans ta bouche ?

Ce salaud dépasse les bornes.

- Tu insinues que je suis une fille facile ?

- Ce serait moi que j'insulterais en disant un truc pareil. Allez dis-moi, puisque tu es parfaitement sobre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Il est riche, beau, célèbre, capitaine de son équipe ?

- Président du club d'échec ! je hurle.

Potter fait mine d'être impressionné.

- Ah, vraiment ? Et dis-moi vieux, tu ambitionnes de faire quoi plus tard ?

Pitié, qu'il réponde un truc classe...

- Apothicaire.

- Ca m'a l'air merveilleux ! Tu sais, tu m'as l'air sympa mais je te jure que si tu touches un cheveu de Lily, je t'aplatis ta tronche d'intello. Je ne crois pas que les potions te seront d'une grande utilité contre ça...

Potter avance vers Antonin avec un sourire carnassier inquiétant. Si je n'interviens pas tout de suite, ça va finir en massacre. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais Potter semble avoir perdu tout contrôle de lui-même.

- Désolée, dis-je à l'intention du lutin terrifié. Il a dû oublier de prendre ses médocs ce matin, je vais l'attacher quelque part pour qu'il se calme !

Où sont les stupides amis de Potter quand on a besoin d'eux ?

Je titube encore à moitié mais la crise du Gryffondor m'a quand même bien fait redescendre. J'agrippe son bras et le tire vers la direction inverse d'Antonin histoire d'éviter de le traumatiser davantage et accessoirement de lui sauver la vie. Potter proteste au début, encore en colère contre moi mais je ne cède pas.

- Tu es complètement dingue !

La musique retentit tellement fort qu'il ne m'entend même pas. Je l'entraîne hors de la grande salle parce que là, il faut vraiment qu'on discute.

- J'ai envie de vomir.

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il m'adresse une fois sortis. Je lui propose joyeusement de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et m'éloigne le plus possible de lui. Ma robe est déjà tachée, merci.

- Répète après moi, Potter. Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Tu entends ?

Je pourrais aussi bien lui demander de réciter l'alphabet à l'envers, ce serait pareil. Il est complètement déconnecté.

- Okay, laisse tomber. Je t'engueulerai demain. Si je m'en rappelle.

Et j'espère que j'aurais tout oublié d'ici là, sincèrement. C'est trop perturbant. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir à cette satanée fête et Potter n'aurait jamais dû l'organiser. Comme d'habitude, je suis clairvoyante. O joie !

- Allez Potter, ramène-toi. On retourne en piste.

Je n'ai aucune envie de passer deux secondes de plus avec ce cinglé. Heureusement, Olga et Sirius surgissent soudainement dans mon champ de vision, probablement en train de chercher une salle vide pour passer à l'acte.

- BLACK ! je crie.

Il se retourne et son sourire découvre des canines bien tranchantes. Charmant déguisement.

- _Czego chcesz_ (3) ? demande Olga.

- Emmène ton pote se coucher, dis-je à Black, complètement épuisée. Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter.

_- Nie martw się. Kochaj_ _później_ (4).

- Bien sûr beauté.

Je laisse Kowalkowski, Black et Potter livrés à eux-mêmes et je me dépêche de retourner dans la grande salle. Aucun lutin à l'horizon, Potter a bien réussi son coup. Il va me le payer.

Je monte jusqu'à la salle commune en essayant de bien marcher droit et une fois arrivée au dortoir, je m'affale sur mon lit avec un soupir de bonheur. Je ne boirais plus jamais une goutte d'alcool. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Oh Merlin, je vais payer un sacré mal de tête demain !

* * *

><p>J'ai failli ne pas donner la traduction... Mais comme maintenant c'est galère avec la suppression du copié-collé, je me sens un peu obligée. J'espère que personne ne parle couramment cette langue, c'est carrément du massacre. ;)<p>

(1) Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.

(2) J'adore ton pull.

(3) Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

(4) T'inquiète, on fera l'amour plus tard.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Amour, bonheur et gueule de bois !


	3. Amour, bonheur et gueule de bois

**NO TOUCHING !**

.

**NA** : L'erreur du premier chapitre est corrigée. C'est fou comme on peut se relire des dizaines de fois pour traquer la petite faute et quand même en louper une aussi énorme xD En tout cas, merci _Melane_ pour ta review.

Le troisième chapitre est donc sur les rails...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'intéresse. Contrairement à Lily, il se trouve que je ne mords pas :P

Joyeuses fêtes & bonne lecture.

.

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Amour, bonheur et gueule de bois  
><strong>

**.**

**1er novembre**

Onze heures du matin, allongée sur mon canapé favori avec le soleil dans la tronche. Potter a volé tous les coussins pour les empiler sur la sienne alors me voici réduite à souffrir le martyr. J'ai l'impression qu'on joue du triangle à l'intérieur de ma tête, c'est insupportable.

Je n'ai même pas la force d'engueuler les premières année qui ont l'insolence d'émettre des sons en ce jour de deuil - oui, deuil de mon estime personnelle. Comme des millions d'adolescents, je me suis abandonnée à ma triste condition, l'alcool et la dépravation. J'ai chu et je n'ai aucune excuse ! Je me sens à la fois coupable et nostalgique du temps où j'étais une préfète-en-chef fiable et sans histoire. La belle époque !

Tout ça c'est la faute de Potter.

- Lily, j'ai besoin d'aide !

- Yep, ils disent tous ça, je marmonne sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le geste serait trop douloureux et je ne veux pas m'infliger ça.

- S'il te plait...

J'ai reconnu Xavier, qui en plus d'avoir un prénom pourri est l'individu le plus geignard de tout l'univers. Un an de moins que moi, préfet, en général totalement dépassé par les évènements. Je n'ai pas la force de courir à son secours. Pas alors que le diable en personne est en train d'abattre un marteau sur ma boîte crânienne.

- J'ai une fille déchaînée qui veut faire brûler l'école et je n'arrive pas à la raisonner !

Mais pourquoi Dieu a-t-il créé un être aussi inutile ?

- Demande à Potter.

Je suis une personne maléfique. Potter est beaucoup plus mal en point que je ne le suis et Xavier risque de se prendre un - voire plusieurs - coussins dans les parties. Youhou, et un poids mort de moins pour l'humanité !

La douleur me rend si méchante.

- James, j'ai un problème ! s'écrie Xavier.

- En effet... Tu me hurles encore une fois dans les oreilles et tu vas même en avoir un deuxième.

Finalement, le gamin abandonne la partie et armé d'un sceau d'eau, s'en va essayer d'éteindre l'éventuel incendie. Potter me lance un regard complice auquel je réponds par un froncement de sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Il tabasse un de mes amis la nuit et m'adresse des regards complices de jour ? Qu'il aille en Enfer ! Ce coup-là, je ne suis pas prête de lui pardonner !

Black sort soudain du dortoir, frais et pimpant, le sourire aux lèvres. Je le regarde, médusée. Quel est son secret ? Comment ce mec arrive-t-il à rester classe, même un lendemain de soirée ? Black intercepte mon regard ébahi et fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts - je déteste quand il fait ça.

- Un problème, Evans ?

Il sourit de plus belle.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne te sois pas encore préparé un remède anti-gueule-de-bois, ô reine des potions ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'arrives pas à te lever.

Je lui faire ravaler son petit sourire narquois vite-fait à cet abruti.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas encore reçu mon coup de pied dans les valseuses, Black ? Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai tout mon temps.

- Je me suis toujours demandé si tu étais une fille ou un dragon enragé. Attends, je crois que j'ai la réponse !

_Trop facile._

- Je me suis toujours demandé si tu étais un homme avec des couilles ou un moulin à vent. Attends, je crois que j'ai la réponse !

Black m'adresse un regard à la fois admiratif et amusé.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais je mangerai bien un steak saignant ! s'exclame-t-il soudain en se frottant les mains et en courant vers la sortie.

Je le hais. Rien que l'idée d'un morceau de viande suffit à me donner la nausée. Il faudra vraiment que je demande à Black quel est son secret, au cas où ce genre de soirée se reproduit. Ah non c'est vrai, je n'irai pas.

Voilà qui règle le problème.

.

**3 novembre**

Je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention avant, mais le château est réellement immense. Y chercher quelqu'un revient à essayer de trouver _mon_ aiguille dans une botte d'aiguilles, ni plus ni moins.

Depuis la soirée mémorable d'Halloween, soit Antonin a tout bonnement disparu - ou n'a même jamais existé - soit il m'évite. Il n'est pas venu au dernier cours de potion, sans doute trop effrayé par le spectacle donné par Potter à la soirée. Le problème quand vous faites connaissance avec un individu qui n'est pas à Gryffondor, et donc qui pense avec sa tête plutôt qu'avec ses pieds, c'est qu'il possède un instinct de survie beaucoup trop développé.

Je refuse toutefois que Potter dirige ma vie sociale parce que si je le laissais faire, il serait mon seul pilier relationnel et je n'y survivrais pas. Rien que l'idée de lui demander une plume me repousse, alors avoir avec lui une conversation entière ? Sûrement pas.

Il me faut donc convaincre Antonin-le-lutin que Potter n'est qu'une petite frappe inoffensive et que l'œil au beurre noir qu'il arbore n'est qu'une douce illusion. Et comme pour ça il faut déjà le trouver, je vais demander à la seule personne que je connaisse qui ait le mauvais goût d'appartenir au club d'échec : Remus Lupin !

- Infirmerie, m'annonce laconiquement Mary quand je lui demande où se cache son petit ami. Mais trois chiens de gardes sont plantés devant la porte depuis ce matin et jamais tu ne pourras y entrer.

- Pourquoi Pomfresh ferait-elle garder l'infirmerie ?

- C'est une question pertinente.

Je fonce donc en direction de l'infirmerie pour élucider cet étrange mystère, qui semble d'ailleurs profondément énerver Mary, fille pourtant relativement calme. Effectivement, devant la porte, Black, Potter et Pettigrow jouent aux cartes. Ils bouchent complètement l'entrée, pour une raison que j'ai du mal à saisir. Peut-être pour ne pas nuire à leur réputation de plus grands chieurs de la planète ?

- Hé les mecs ! Remus est à l'intérieur ?

- Absolument pas ! s'exclame Pettigrow d'une voix très très aiguë.

Ce qui lui vaut un violent coup de coude de la part de Black.

- Et là, dit-il à Potter avec un sourire. C'est le moment où la rouquine se met en rogne.

- La rouquine a ses raisons, Black. Spécialement quand elle essaie de réparer tout ce que ton meilleur pote s'acharne à faire foirer.

- Vraiment ? ironise Black. Ce n'est pas son genre...

Vous n'avez jamais eu l'impression que le monde entier est contre vous ? C'est précisément ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Remus semble temporairement indisponible, Black me nargue, Potter regarde ailleurs et Pettigrow... enfin, on s'en fout de Pettigrow. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois trouver le moyen de rassurer le seul être humain à la fois normal et sympa que j'ai rencontré depuis très longtemps.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, bande de nouilles atrophiées. Si vous ne dégagez pas de mon chemin pour que je discute avec Remus, je veux une contrepartie.

- Dis toujours.

- Potter va s'excuser auprès d'Antonin et lui promet que son coup de folie était dû uniquement à l'alcool et qu'il ne boit que pendant les soirées d'Halloween. Ensuite, tu lui assures que c'est un garçon génial et que c'est génial s'il devient ami avec Lily, tout aussi géniale. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça, Potter ?

Sur le visage de celui-ci se dessine une moue méprisante mais il refuse toujours de lever les yeux vers moi. Black perçoit son hésitation et désigne du menton l'infirmerie avec insistance. Agacé par le manque de réaction de son ami, il se lève et une pointe de colère dans la voix, m'annonce très sérieusement :

- Il le fera.

- Hé !

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile Cornedrue, tu sais bien qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Ne place pas ta putain de fierté avant tout le reste...

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me donner ce genre de conseil, réplique Potter d'une voix glaciale. Rappelle-toi les dégâts que _tu_ aurais provoqué si je n'avais pas été là !

Ouh là, ils m'ont perdue en route !

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Evans, dit simplement Black. Il va le faire, c'est tout. Maintenant.

Il aide Potter à se relever et le pousse dans le couloir, me faisant signe de lui suivre. Quant à Black, il reste dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Je n'y comprends pas grand chose mais au moins, j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais et j'en suis amplement satisfaite.

Potter s'écarte un instant pour sortir un vieux parchemin de sa poche. Il jette un coup d'œil dessus puis le remet dans sa poche. Sans un mot, il continue de marcher dans le couloir. Je le suis en silence parce que j'ai beau aimer m'amuser parfois, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas exactement le moment de le provoquer. A moins de vouloir de me faire frapper - ce qui contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, n'est pas le but de mon existence.

Potter descend les escaliers à toute vitesse et je dois courir pour parvenir à le suivre. Finalement, il s'arrête devant une salle du deuxième étage, l'une de celles qu'utilise Binns pour ses cours. Toujours sans un mot, Potter me fait signe qu'Antonin se trouve à l'intérieur.

- Comment tu le savais ? Tu as appris son emploi du temps par coeur ou tu as lu l'avenir sur ton parchemin miteux ?

Aucune réponse.

- Je t'ai connu plus bavard !

Je regarde ma montre : il reste un quart d'heure avant la sortie d'Antonin, ce qui me fait pas mal de temps à tuer avec mon camarade soudainement devenu muet. _Youpi_.

Je m'assieds contre le mur et Potter fait de même. On reste quelques instants à fixer le mur d'en face. J'en compte les fissures, les infractuosités, les traces de main... Au bout de quinze minutes d'un silence terriblement pesant, la porte s'ouvre et les élèves sortent, soulagés d'en avoir terminé avec Binns. Antonin est l'un des derniers et au moment où il franchit le seuil de la porte, Potter se lève d'un bond et se précipite vers lui pour lui ôter tout espoir de fuite. Il le plaque contre le mur.

En comparaison, mon Serdaigle paraît presque frêle, complètement effrayé par le dangereux malade qui vient de l'agresser. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Potter a l'air encore plus cinglé que d'habitude.

- Hé mon vieux, tu te souviens ce que j'ai dit ? On ne tue personne aujourd'hui !

Potter lance un regard noir au pauvre Antonin, sans doute en train de se demander s'il a vraiment mérité ça. Une poignée de secondes s'écoule, tout est immobile, même le temps paraît suspendu, entièrement dépendant de la décision de Potter. Finalement, celui-ci lâche mon lutin presque à regret, avant de m'entraîner à l'écart.

- Tu envisages vraiment de sortir avec ce mec ?

- Pourquoi ? je demande innocemment. Il ne te plait pas ?

- Pas vraiment.

Je m'autorise un sourire avant de faire signe à Antonin de rester où il est, de ne surtout pas bouger.

- Oh, quel dommage. Alors dis-moi Potter, pour quelles raisons ce charmant jeune homme ne mérite pas ta bénédiction ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... C'est un Serdaigle, président du club d'échec avec une tête de premier de la classe et apparemment une forte propension à se dégonfler. Il s'est même déguisé en lutin à Halloween, peut-on avoir plus mauvais goût ?

- Ton pote Pettigrow s'est déguisé en citrouille géante.

- Je sais, c'est moi qui lui ait donné l'idée. C'était drôle, non ?

- Abruti.

Derrière nous, Antonin recule lentement dans le but assumé de battre en retraite. Raison pour laquelle j'attire l'oreille de Potter jusqu'à ma bouche.

- Je sais que ça ne te plait pas. Seulement tu n'aurais jamais eu à le faire si tu ne l'avais pas traumatisé, alors je te demande juste de rattraper une de tes innombrables conneries. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris Potter, je dirige ma vie seule. Si j'ai envie de manger le double de tartines pour le petit-dej, je le fais. Si je veux courir nue dans le parc, je le fais. Si je veux épouser le président du club d'échec, je le fais aussi. Fais-toi une raison.

Potter pousse un profond soupir mais comme je tiens toujours son oreille entre mes doigts délicats, ne cherche pas à me contrarier davantage.

- Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche ? me dit-il très sérieusement. Parce que quand on désire une chose, on se bat pour elle !

Il se dégage et sans un regard pour moi, se dépêche de rattraper Antonin-le-lutin, presque rendu à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Fais ce que tu veux, lui dit-il. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, c'est promis.

Potter s'éloigne dans les couloirs, plantant sur place un Antonin médusé. Je m'approche de celui-ci et pour une fois, il ne prend pas la fuite.

- Il est vraiment bizarre, ton pote.

J'esquisse un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas mon pote.

Le sien, soudain, devient radieux...

.

**6 novembre**

J'AI UN COPAIN ! ! !

(Et ce n'est pas Potter.)

Yes, yes, yes !

C'est mon journal après tout, j'ai le droit de me lâcher. Je peux même dire _banane_, _saucisson sec_ ou encore _tralaliloutte_, ce qui n'a pas le moindre sens.

Je me demande quand même quand Potter va réagir quand il le saura. J'espère qu'il aura le bon goût de ne pas lui faire trop de mal parce que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il remontera dans mon estime. Je veux dire, j'ai compris - et Antonin aussi - qu'il était viril et jaloux en plus de terriblement musclé. Est-ce qu'insister sur ce point en vaut vraiment la peine ?

En fait, la seule personne qui soit heureuse pour moi, c'est moi-même. Heureusement que je suis là. Vraiment.

Quant à Mary, elle a eu un petit sourire narquois.

- Toi et Antonin Dolohov, le président du club d'échec ? Enfin Lily, je comprends que tu ais envie de changer d'air mais tu ne tiendras pas deux semaines !

- Oh, on parie ?

Je l'ai regretté à la minute où je l'ai dit. M'engager dans un pari ne génère jamais rien de bon, j'ai trop envie de gagner pour ça. Au dernier que j'ai fait, j'ai même dû plonger dans le lac en sous-vêtements et en janvier, juste pour ne pas donner raison à Potter. Vous n'imaginez pas le rhume que je me suis tapée après.

- Deux semaines où tu restes avec lui parce que tu en as envie, Lily. Tu peux très bien supporter ce guignol parce que tu ne veux pas perdre. Là, je te parle de deux semaines _heureuses_. Voici le pari que tu vas relever.

Gloups.

- Heureuse ? Ah, le bonheur est un concept si flou...

- Pas tant ça, chérie. Il faut que tu te sentes bien avec la personne, qu'elle te manque si elle n'est pas là, il faut que tu t'amuses - surtout pas d'ennui... Remus et moi, nous sommes heureux.

Je la regarde, un peu affolée.

- Tu veux que je devienne niaise ?

Mary secoue la tête, l'air de dire _tu es vraiment irrécupérable ma pauvre amie_ et comme elle s'apprête à me débiter d'autres conneries sur l'amour et le bonheur - je le vois dans ses yeux - je coupe court à la discussion.

- D'accord ! J'accepte tes conditions !

Mais rien qu'à sa tête, je perçois qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot. Pour elle, je ne suis pas capable d'être heureuse. Bien. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui prouver le contraire !

.

**8 novembre**

Ca fait deux jours et je suis encore heureuse !

Je devais le dire.

Avec Antonin, on fait des trucs de couple : s'embrasser dans une salle _vide_ (Black et Olga m'ont servie de leçon), trouver à manger dans les cuisines et déjeuner dehors alors qu'il fait super froid, ce genre de chose. Mais c'est bien. C'est nouveau et amusant.

J'ai juste envie d'écorcher le beau visage sceptique de Mary - et du reste de Poudlard. Je sais pourtant que la violence n'est pas la bonne solution. Il suffit d'être heureuse pendant deux semaines. Ce sera facile. Puisque je détiens le bonheur aujourd'hui, ce sera aussi le cas demain et après-demain et après-après-demain et ainsi de suite. Non ?

- Tout va bien Lily ?

Je fais oui de la tête et mon petit-ami en profite pour fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Ce qui est très agréable, soit dit en passant. J'adooore ça.

(Et je suis heureuse.)

- Dans trois jours il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard, m'annonce Antonin tout excité. Ca te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ?

- J'en serais vraiment très heureuse !

Je suis tellement sous pression avec cette histoire de bonheur que j'ai oublié que je pouvais juste répondre oui, et sans cet enthousiasme aigu totalement non naturel. Heureusement, Lutin ne remarque rien à mon trouble. Il est tellement content qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau et sa main file discrètement jusqu'à mon tee-shirt.

Je commence à me rendre compte qu'entrer en contact _physique_ avec quelqu'un quand on est sobre n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'en ayant trop bu d'alcool couleur orange. Surtout quand, comme moi, on a une légère tendance à la panique. Mon premier réflexe, créé il y a longtemps par l'insistance de Potter, est de foutre un pain à quiconque s'approche de mes lèvres, de ma joue, de mes cheveux, de mes seins et en général, de n'importe quelle partie de mon corps. C'est dur de se débarrasser d'une mauvaise habitude.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupée.

- Moi ? (Difficile à avouer mais je laisse échapper un petit rire de dinde.) Je suis sereine. Aussi calme que l'eau de la mer !

Qui est souvent agitée de vagues et parfois de tsunamis, mais je ne précise pas. Je préfère qu'il s'imagine que sa copine est saine d'esprit.

- J'ai hâte de passer une après-midi entière à Pré-au-lard avec toi mon coeur, m'affirme Antonin.

- Moi aussi.

Cette fois-ci, je clos mes lèvres pour prévenir d'une quelconque intrusion. Lutin dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant de partir.

- Tu es parfaite, murmure-t-il.

- Et toi adorable.

Je le regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir en essayant de ne pas penser à la dernière phrase que j'ai dite. Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce mot-là de ma vie - du moins à voix haute - et ça m'inquiète. Soit _l'amour_ me fait perdre la boule, soit c'est être heureuse qui me ramollit.

Deux semaines de bonheur.

Le... bonheur.

(Oh, Merlin...)

.

**11 novembre**

_Bonheur : n.m, désigne un état de bien-être ou un hasard favorable._

Je viens de jeter un œil dans le dictionnaire. Étrangement, je ne me sens pas beaucoup plus renseignée. Peut-être que je devrais faire une incursion à la réserve pour voir les livres qui traitent du sujet plus profondément ?

- Evans...

Black a le culot de s'asseoir à côté de moi sans me demander mon avis, alors qu'il s'agit de mon canapé préféré et que je devrais désinfecter tout le tissu entré en contact avec ses fesses. Et non, elles ne sont pas petites !

(Enfin j'en sais rien, je ne m'amuse pas à les mater, faut pas déconner non plus.)

- Il paraît que tu as un copain ? demande-t-il en mettant son bras sur mon épaule.

Bras qu'il retire immédiatement quand j'y plante mes dents avec une certaine sauvagerie.

- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu t'entoures de tous ces bouquins ? s'étonne-t-il après un cri aigu de douleur. Je crois pourtant qu'aucun d'eux ne contient un mode d'emploi pour ne plus être vierge... ou laide.

- Certes mais qui sait ? Il aura peut-être une recette miracle pour se débarrasser des abrutis ? Du sel, de l'ail, un peu d'eau bénite... ?

Cet individu est nuisible.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon canapé, Black ? Tu as perdu la recette du filtre d'amour et Olga t'a plaqué ?

Je m'en veux aussitôt, non pas pour le visage indigné de Sirius qui en vaut largement la peine, mais parce que je devrais vraiment commencer à l'ignorer. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait s'imaginer qu'il m'inspire autre chose qu'un vide intersidéral.

C'est mauvais pour son ego déjà surdimensionné.

- Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Evans. Tu sors avec un mec à la personnalité aussi triste que ta tenue d'aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est pas peu dire !

Rââh, il est doué. Comment je peux l'ignorer si il me provoque comme ça ? J'ai davantage envie de l'écorcher vif que de le rendre invisible...

- Sérieusement, Ev. Ce sera mon conseil du jour : tu devrais mettre un truc sexy, une petite robe, un décolleté, quelque chose qui fait davantage rêver que cette chemise qui paraît justement créée pour palier au désir. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Non, je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire.

Ma chemise est parfaite et c'est même ma préférée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne dévoile pas grand chose mais j'aime mieux éviter que mon lutin la perçoive comme une porte ouverte sur mes attributs. On ne sait jamais.

Un coup d'oeil à ma montre m'indique que l'heure fatidique est arrivée.

- Bon, j'ai adoré discuter avec toi mais il faut que j'y aille, mon copain m'attend !

Je n'aurais jamais cru lui dire ça un jour. Je prends mon sac et m'apprête à partir quand Black me retient par le bras. Il a ce petit sourire si caractéristique de son être machiavélique, à la fois mystérieux et terriblement agaçant. Je rassemble mes forces pour l'ignorer mais il court pour me rattraper.

- Dis Ev, tu sais pourquoi je te laisse relativement tranquille alors que tu es la cause de tant d'heures de retenues ?

_Relativement_ est sans doute le terme le plus important de sa phrase.

- Je crois que tu me confonds avec ton journal intime, dis-je en passant par m'engouffrant dans la sortie.

Sauf qu'il est physiquement impossible de semer une sangsue dans son genre.

- En fait la raison c'est : pourquoi te pourrir la vie alors que tu te débrouilles parfaitement toute seule ?

- Pardon ? ai-je demandé, un peu perdue.

- C'est fou, il faut toujours que tu te compliques la vie. De mon côté tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est saisir les pop-corn pour mater Lily Evans en train de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser passer ?

Mais Black n'en a absolument pas terminé avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, nom d'un troll velu ?

- Prenons un exemple simple : tout à l'heure, tu prendras un verre avec un garçon banal et ennuyeux qu'au fond de toi tu méprises, simplement pour mettre James en rogne. Seulement, quand Dolohov le découvrira, il sera en colère et engagera toute son armée de joueurs d'échec pour se venger.

- Tu...

- Laisse-moi finir Evans. Ton Antonin est un joueur d'échec, un vrai rancunier, un stratège qui va user des méthodes les plus tordues qui soient pour se venger de son humiliation. Mais tu es comme ça, tu envoies balader tout ce qui pourrait t'être favorable et tu attires à toi tous les ennuis imaginables.

- Potter est venu tout seul.

- Certes.

Black grimace, fait une pause de quelques secondes, puis reprend son laïus.

- Enfin bref, je voulais te remercier. Tu fous le bordel autour de toi toute seule, c'est très agréable de ne rien avoir à faire. Ce don si spécial que tu as m'enlève un poids alors en toute sincérité... merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi...

Black me laisse enfin passer avec une petite révérence et s'éloigne avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Ca doit être le _merci_ le plus étrange qu'on m'ait jamais dit. Je savais ce mec était assez tordu mais j'ignorais jusqu'à quel point.

Enfin, je n'ai pas trop le temps de le maudire, ceci dit, puisque je suis loin d'être en avance ! Je plante donc le cinglé qui partage ma salle commune - en y pensant c'est hyper flippant, cette proximité - et je file pour traverser le parc et retrouver Antonin à Pré-au-lard.

Il m'attend à l'entrée, bien habillé, bien coiffé, le sourire aux lèvres. Il semble heureux de me voir et ça fait plaisir parce qu'à part James Potter, peu de gens sont contents quand j'arrive quelque part. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Eurk. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'y habituer. Je suppose que ça me passera avec le temps.

- Salut beauté, comment tu vas ?

Ce n'est pas contre lui mais je sens s'il m'appelle encore une fois _beauté_ je pourrais le frapper.

- Très bien ! Je sens qu'on va passer un après-midi très sympa.

- Bien sûr. Par quoi tu veux commencer ? Oh, on pourrait se balader dans les boutiques ! Les filles adorent le shopping, pas vrai ?

Je déteste le shopping, est-ce que ça fait de moi une fille normale ?

J'ai peur de la réponse.

- Écoute, on peut passer le stade shopping et directement aller boire un verre ?

- Oui, pas de problème. Chez Mme Pieddodu ?

Okay. On n'est pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. Aucune importance, les différences renforcent le couple, non ? J'ai souvent entendu mes parents dire ça. C'est vrai qu'ils sont divorcés maintenant mais ils ont quand même tenu douze ans ! Ca force le respect.

- Ou aux Trois Balais ? propose-t-il en voyant ma tête.

Bon, évidemment c'est un bar très populaire où sera assis la moitié de la population de Poudlard, mais au moins il n'y a pas de photos de chatons accrochées aux murs et c'est le principal.

- Allons-y !

Comme je m'y attendais, l'intérieur des Trois Balais est bondé et trouver une place s'avère un exercice plutôt difficile. Heureusement, j'ai l'œil ! Je désigne à Antonin une table deux personnes et celui-ci me sourit. Je m'apprête à l'imiter quand je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de la table juste à côté de celle de Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et même Olga et Mary !

On s'y assoit mais impossible de me débarrasser de cette désagréable sensation : être observée par toute la bande.

- Tout va bien Lily ?

- Bien sûr ! Je me demandais juste si la proximité avec Potter, disons... n'était pas gênante pour toi. Vu votre relation conflictuelle.

- Je le vis bien. Et toi ?

- Euh, pourquoi cette question ?

Je me rends compte - trop tard - que j'ai élevé la voix. Accessoirement aussi qu'il a le droit de me la poser puisque c'est ce que je viens de lui demander à l'instant. Je ne devrais pas être aussi nerveuse, mais les yeux couleur boue de Potter me regardent et je déteste ça !

- Je prendrais une bièraubeurre, et toi ?

- La même chose.

J'hésite à demander un truc plus puissant, assez fort pour me réveiller de ce doux cauchemar mais je me retiens. Ce serait rompre ma promesse. Et qui sait, la situation pourrait devenir cent fois pire.

A côté, pour m'encourager, Mary lève son pouce à mon intention. Oh Merlin, c'est vrai qu'on a fait un pari elle et moi. Black avait plus ou moins raison pour les ennuis : apparemment, ils m'aiment beaucoup trop. A moins que ce soit le contraire.

- Tu sais ce que je me suis dit quand je t'ai vu sous la table ? me demande Antonin.

- Que j'étais bourrée ?

Il se met à rire et pose sa main sur la mienne.

- Juste... qu'une fille aussi cool que toi ne devrait jamais avoir à se cacher.

Oh Merlin, c'est quoi déjà le mot pour décrire ce qu'il vient de me dire ?

_Romantique ?_

- C'est très gentil ! dis-je.

- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir provoqué la colère de James Potter. Ca en valait la peine, Lily.

Attaque de romantisme niveau 2. Est-ce compatible avec du sarcasme ? Probablement pas, il risque de s'imaginer que je suis insensible.

Oh Merlin, suis-je insensible ?

- Tout va bien, Lily ?

Pitié, que quelqu'un mette mon cerveau en mode marche. Mes neurones sont tous en panique.

- Je ne regrette pas non plus de t'avoir poussé à le faire, dis-je avec une grimace intérieure parce que c'est probablement la phrase la plus bateau que j'ai jamais prononcé.

- Je peux te poser une question étrange ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait, Lily ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel et tu t'es quand même donné la peine d'obliger Potter à me laisser tranquille et...

- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions.

Je l'embrasse alors qu'il allait protester, cependant mon geste semble lui convenir parfaitement. C'est un peu bas, je le reconnais. Mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir répondre alors autant employer les grands moyens. A côté, Black émet un sifflement approbateur et un commentaire du genre _ça devient chaud à la table d'à côté_ tandis que Potter avale sa boisson de travers.

- Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi, murmure Antonin avec un doux sourire.

Il est mignon et attentionné, sa main est toujours sur la mienne et il me regarde avec espoir, comme s'il espérait que je lui dise la même chose, un truc fade et romantique mais qui fait toujours plaisir. Sauf que j'en suis incapable. J'ai trop chaud, j'étouffe dans ce bar trop plein et je n'arrive même plus à regarder Antonin dans les yeux.

J'essaie de penser à ce que me disait Mary, qu'il fallait que je sois _heureuse_ mais d'une part je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, d'autre part je ne crois pas que la définition du bonheur se tienne en face de moi, à me tenir la main. Ou alors ce serait vraiment sadique. Le bonheur voudrait me rendre mal à l'aise pour une raison inconnue et au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans ce raisonnement, il perd tout son sens. Je m'embrouille complètement. Mes neurones ne sont plus en panique, ils sont _morts_. J'ai besoin de m'aérer.

- Attends-moi, je vais aux toilettes.

Je pousse ma chaise et fonce vers la petite porte au fond de la salle. J'y entre précipitamment, le coeur battant et m'approche des lavabos. J'asperge mon visage d'eau pour retrouver mes esprits quand quelqu'un entre à son tour.

Je sursaute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Potter avec étonnement.

- Euh, je pourrais te retourner la question. Ce sont quand même les toilettes des filles.

Potter m'adresse un sourire gêné.

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les urinoirs.

Désespérant personnage. Je n'ai même pas la force de l'insulter. A la place, je m'assieds contre le mur et pousse un très long soupir.

- Est-ce que ça va, Lily ? Tu as vraiment l'air préoccupée.

- Va-t-en, Potter. S'il te plait.

Ce qu'il ne fait pas, évidemment. A la place, il s'assied à mes côtés et me regarde de manière un peu dramatique, comme s'il s'agissait de nos dernières heures à vivre. Ah, avec Potter, dans les toilettes des filles. Belle façon de mourir.

- Je regrette d'avoir frappé ton lutin, dit-il finalement.

Et voilà qu'on en vient aux confessions. Va-t-il m'annoncer aussi qu'il est désolé d'avoir volé les magazines de cul de son cousin quand il avait douze ans ? C'est important pour éviter l'enfer.

- Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, Lily. Je le suis parce qu'au fond, il est comme moi et je ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

- Est-ce que tu connaîtrais soudain le sens du mot humilité ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Waouh, il vient de bouleverser tous mes repères, le petit salaud. Bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension !

- On court après toi tous les deux, Lily. Tout sachant que tu cours beaucoup plus vite que nous.

- Euh, où veux-tu en venir exactement avec cette histoire de course ?

- Quand on est avec quelqu'un, Lily, on l'est à fond, c'est le principe. Les deux personnes ne peuvent pas être à hauteur différente ou celui qui a le plus donné est également celui qui tombe de plus haut. Si c'est important pour Antonin d'être avec toi, il faut que ça le soit pour toi aussi ou bien ça n'a aucun sens.

Je regarde Potter sans savoir quoi dire. Pour une fois, il m'a complètement prise au dépourvu.

- C'est juste... Au moins tu es plutôt claire avec moi. Alors que tu l'aimes ou que tu ne l'aimes pas, dis-lui la vérité.

Il allait continuer de me parler quand une blondinette ouvre soudainement la porte des toilettes et pousse un cri de surprise en voyant Potter.

- Espèce de pervers !

Celui-ci m'adresse un sourire désolé.

- Je suppose que ça clôt la séquence moralisatrice. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dit tout ça, c'était sans doute inapproprié. Peut-être que tu devrais y penser quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Et il disparaît dans la foule.

Je retourne à la table où m'attend Antonin, tranquille et confiant. Il m'offre un sourire radieux et je ne suis pas capable de lui rendre. C'est dingue, je peux faire une potion de mort subite les yeux fermés, démanteler des trafics d'alcool, envoyer balader Potter, être préfète-en-chef, meilleure élève de ma promo mais j'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive ni à être heureuse, ni à faire semblant.

- On peut sortir ? je demande à Antonin.

Il me suit à l'extérieur. Je sens ma gorge qui se serre, mais je dois être raisonnable et arrêter les dommages collatéraux qui résultent de mes pathétiques essais pour être une fille comme les autres. Même si je n'ai pas tout compris à son discours, Potter a raison une fois dans sa vie : Antonin ne mérite pas ça.

- Lily, dis-le moi si je vais un peu vite. C'est nouveau pour moi, être avec une fille que j'apprécie vraiment, tout ça. Je suis probablement maladroit et...

- Tu es super. C'est moi qui ne le suis pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne peux plus sortir avec toi, je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais c'est juste que je n'y arrive pas...

Son visage heureux s'est soudain décomposé. Apparemment, je n'arrive pas à faire venir le bonheur mais je suis plutôt douée pour détruire celui des autres.

- Tu es en train de me larguer ?

- Oui.

Autant dire les choses franchement, même si _rompre_ ou encore _rester amis_ me paraissent des mots moins douloureux. Quoique. Après ça, je doute qu'il veuille qu'on reste en contact.

- Oh.

Il reste muet pendant une poignée de secondes. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux et je me force à ne pas fuir, par respect pour lui, même si l'envie me démange atrocement.

- Waouh. Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec James Potter qui t'a rejointe dans les toilettes tout à l'heure. J'ai une question : tu es sortie avec moi pour que vous puissiez vous foutre de ma gueule ? J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Les Gryffondor se croient tellement supérieurs. Attends, c'est pour ça que tu t'es assise juste à côté de la table de tes amis ! J'ai tout compris !

- La vache, je me croyais parano mais je viens de trouver mon maître...

Je me prends un nouveau regard noir de sa part.

- Je me sens juste humilié, Lily. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Je t'ai ouvert mon coeur et tu l'as piétiné.

Un peu mélodramatique, mais je comprends le concept.

- Écoute...

- Laisse tomber Lily. Je ne t'en veux pas tant que ça finalement. Tu sais, le destin trouve toujours le moyen de se venger - et moi aussi.

Quand Antonin s'en va, je remarque que son allure gentille et débonnaire de lutin a entièrement disparu. Il est à présent mortellement sérieux et concentré, comme s'il s'apprêtait à jouer une partie d'échec avec un adversaire particulièrement tenace. J'espère juste qu'il a une compétition bientôt.

Et surtout, surtout... J'espère que je n'y participe pas.


	4. Vaincre ou mourir

**NO TOUCHING !**

.

**NA** : Salut ! Désolée pour le retard. Je viens de subir deux semaines de partiels assez intenses et il me fallait bien une autre semaine pour m'en remettre ^^  
>Voici la suite des déboires de Lily. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.<p>

Bonne lecture :)

.

**CHAPITRE 4 **

**Vaincre ou mourir**

.

**15 novembre**

Ce qu'on ne vous dit pas dans_ L'art de larguer_, c'est comment vivre après, avec cette peur au ventre et cette douce paranoïa qui semble prendre davantage de place à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. _L'art de larguer_ raconte comment ranger les couteaux de cuisine avant de passer à l'acte, comment s'y prendre avec le tact et la délicatesse qui s'impose et surtout, comment éviter le_ ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi_ qui se retournera à coup sûr contre vous. Ce bouquin est édifiant mais cependant inutile pour ceux qui, comme moi, sont passés à la pratique sans vérifier la théorie.

Le problème avec le club d'échec, c'est qu'ils sont extrêmement fidèles entre eux. Ils ne parlent pas. Même Remus, à qui j'ai tenu la jambe pendant plus d'une heure pour qu'il me raconte les plans maléfiques d'Antonin Dolohov, s'est contenté de me dire que je délirais complètement... avant de me murmurer au creux de l'oreille de faire très attention à ce que je mangeais.

- C'est bien parce que tu es la copine potentielle de James, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

J'ai bien essayé de lui soutirer d'autres informations mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui pour transformer mon regard de lionne en chaton abandonné. Résultat, il m'a décoché un sourire ironique, m'a gentiment tapoté la tête et est parti avec un joyeux fou-rire. Je le déteste.

Bref, depuis un peu plus de trois jours, je suis attaquée de tous les côtés. Qui aurait cru que le club d'échec était une secte si nombreuse ? En dehors de l'asticot retrouvé dans mon poulet, des flaques d'eau qui apparaissent soudainement devant moi et les lustres qui ont tendance à se détacher quand je suis dessous, je reçois des regards noirs de la part de la moitié de la population de Poudlard. On se croirait aux beaux jours de l'inquisition, quand tout le monde soupçonne la voisine d'à côté d'être une sorcière, tout ça parce qu'elle séduit les hommes et qu'elle a des cheveux roux. Bonjour la discrimination et l'évolution de la société !

Toutes ces tentatives de meurtre - déjouées mais sincères - m'ont conduite à renouer avec ma paranoïa habituelle. Résultat : la peur de mourir m'a incitée à m'enfermer dans un placard, dans lequel je suis cachée depuis deux bonnes heures. A mes côtés, mon journal et des gâteaux pour ne pas décéder vaincue par la faim, ainsi qu'un magazine de mode piqué à Mary que je m'amuse à découper _lentement_.

(La vie est dure. Ceux qui prétendent le contraire n'ont jamais largué personne.)

Soudain, la porte du placard s'ouvre en grand et quelqu'un pousse un grand cri.

- Lily ?

Quelle probabilité y avait-il pour que James Potter ouvre précisément mon placard à balais ? Assez peu pour que j'en déduise que le monsieur là-haut me hait sincèrement. Quoi qu'il arrive, où que je me cache, Potter finit _toujours_ par me retrouver. A croire qu'il possède un radar branché sur la fréquence Lily parmi ses attributs.

- Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je décapite méthodiquement des mannequins de papier dans un magazine de mode. Tu devrais essayer, c'est fou ce que ça détend. Et toi, une envie soudaine de balayer le couloir ?

Il me regarde, hébété, comme s'il n'y avait absolument pas réfléchi.

- Oui ! finit-il par s'exclamer. C'est fou ce que c'est sale ici...

- Arrête tes salades Potter, je doute même que tu saches plier tes caleçons. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu es là ? Est-ce que...

Un doute absurde fait soudain irruption dans ma tête.

- Tu appartiens au club d'échec ?

- Quoi ? Mais non !

La panique retombe aussitôt. Évidemment qu'il n'en fait pas partie, il n'a jamais été foutu de comprendre les règles. Bon, il n'est pas une menace immédiate, c'est déjà ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily ? Tu es bizarre. Tu as même séché le cours de Slughorn !

Ha ha ha. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Qui dit potion dit Antonin et qui dit Antonin dit ta mixture t'explosera à la figure et tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances. Pas besoin d'être voyante pour le prévoir. Toutefois, pas question d'en toucher un mot à Potter : il va sans doute en profiter pour jouer au chevalier servant et je refuse de prendre le risque de lui être redevable.

- Moi ? je m'indigne. Non, je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Tu ne m'as pas vue sans doute parce que j'étais sur la table cachée par l'armoire...

- J'étais sur cette table, je voulais me cacher de Slughorn.

- Ca alors, mais quel bigleux tu fais ! Dire que j'étais juste à côté de toi et que tu ne m'as même pas vue !

Potter me lance un regard d'une ironie mortelle.

- Bon ! dis-je un peu gênée. Ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que j'y aille !

Je prends mes gâteaux, mon magazine et toi cher journal, avant de me mettre à courir dans le couloir pour m'éloigner de Potter au plus vite. J'allais tourner dans celui de droite quand il hurle quelque chose derrière moi. Je m'arrête brusquement.

- LILY, ATTENTION AU LUSTRE !

Et celui-ci tombe à deux centimètres sous mon nez dans un grand fracas.

Oh. Merlin...

.

**18 novembre**

Cinquième jour de survie.

J'ai commencé à rédiger mon testament mais j'ai tellement peu d'amis à qui confier mes affaires que ça me déprime plus qu'autre chose. Finalement, j'ai laissé tomber, que tout aille aux orphelins démunis et n'en parlons plus.

Je me sens un peu dépassée en ce moment.

- Tu ne sors plus de la salle commune, Ev ? Des gens te veulent du mal, à ce qu'il paraît ? C'est d'une tristesse...

Black s'assied à côté de moi, encore sur mon canapé préféré mais je n'ai pas la force de protester.

- Si tu me sors « je t'avais prévenue » : je t'étrangle.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, minaude-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Je voulais juste te signaler que tu n'es pas davantage en sécurité parmi les Gryffondor que dans les couloirs de l'école. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Vas-y, balance.

- Parce que tu es préfète-en-chef, ma grande... et que les lions sont les premiers à en subir les conséquences. Combien de retenues as-tu distribuées ? Combien d'associations illégales as-tu démantelées ? Crois-moi, faire de la vie de Lily Evans un enfer est très tentant pour beaucoup de gens. Méfie-toi !

- Oh merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Peux-tu dégager ?

Au lieu d'obéir, Black se met à l'aise et étale ses pieds nauséabonds sur mon canapé.

- Tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment Ev.

C'est quand même dingue, ça. On ne peut pas attendre sa mort en paix, il y a toujours des gens pour venir vous chercher des noises. Oh Merlin, quand je serais un fantôme, y'en a qui vont baver, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

- Sois raisonnable. Fais-toi aider.

- Oh, vraiment ? j'ironise. Merci pour ton conseil, Black, mais je crois que je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- Pas si tu veux survivre.

Argument qui peut peser dans la balance.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire, de ma survie, étant donné que tu me hais plus que tous les délinquants de Poudlard réunis ?

- J'aide un ami.

Black me désigne Potter du regard et je lui assène un coup de coude bien senti. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Ne sois pas stupide Ev, une bande d'intellos est prête à tout pour te détruire et tu préfères ta fierté plutôt que demander de l'aide ? Je suis sûr que James est prêt à te donner un coup de main.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas, toi ?

- Pas envie.

Ha ha ha. Connard.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit un gamin pour me balancer une tarte à la crème en pleine face. Timing parfait, cible touchée, nom d'un troll il va souffrir. Sans s'en émouvoir plus que ça, Black lève son poing en direction du gosse déjà reparti en courant. Puis il m'adresse une grimace amusée.

- Je te laisse y réfléchir ma grande. C'est vrai que tu es mignonne avec un mélange de crème et de haine sur ton joli visage.

Il se lève de mon canapé en souriant, pleinement satisfait. Il me tend un mouchoir et pousse un soupir compatissant.

- Bon courage.

...

J'adore ma vie mais parfois, je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux d'y mettre fin.

.

**22 novembre**

Mon existence n'est plus qu'un immense champ de bataille. J'ai l'impression d'être un moldu qui s'est trompé de chemin pour se retrouver au beau milieu d'une réunion de Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas hyper agréable comme sensation.

Pourtant, je refuse de rendre les armes. _Je ne veux pas_ demander de l'aide à Potter. Même si j'en suis réduite, comme en cet instant précis, à squatter les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui, chacun le sait, est l'endroit du dernier recours, celui qui signifie_ tu es vraiment dans la merde._

Non, je suis mauvaise langue... Le dernier des derniers recours est la tour d'astronomie. Merci Merlin, je n'en suis pas encore là ! Cependant, ça ne va pas tarder si Mimi continue à se montrer aussi déprimante.

- On me persécutait aussi, à l'époque ! s'écrie-t-elle. Tout ça parce que je portais des lunettes !

Pas que, à mon avis... mais vu ma situation, j'évite de trop la ramener. Et puis, je déteste quand les gens pleurent.

- Et toi Lily, pourquoi le monde entier est contre toi ?

- Pas le monde entier, juste la moitié de Poudlard. En fait, j'ai largué le président du club d'échec. Disons qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris.

Toute compassion s'évanouit soudain des yeux de Mimi et elle me lance un regard noir.

- Oui, je sais ce que ça fait d'être abandonnée ! C'est ce qu'il a dû ressentir... Si Adam Burke n'avait pas déménagé en Hongrie, j'aurais probablement essayé de le tuer, moi aussi. Il a fui, ce lâche, cet immonde vermisseau. Tout le monde m'a laissé tomber un jour ou l'autre...

Et la revoilà qui recommence à inonder le carrelage de ses larmes interminables.

Heureusement, personne n'a laissé de corde ni de chaise dans les toilettes. Sage décision. Je serais sûrement en train de me pendre à l'heure qu'il est.

La question est : entre Potter ou Mimi Geignarde, lequel est préférable ?

Choix difficile.

.

**25 novembre**

Je viens de parcourir le règlement de Poudlard et c'est scandaleux, aucun article n'indique qu'il est interdit de tuer dans l'enceinte du château. Je devrais aller rappeler à Dumbledore que nombreux sont les élèves qui ont du mal avec l'évidence.

En même temps, à quoi ça servirait puisque personne n'a jamais lu le règlement ?

Je suis en train de réfléchir à la question quand j'entends un grand bruit juste à côté de moi. J'ai à peine de le temps de faire quelques pas en arrière qu'une énorme bombabouse explose juste devant mon nez. J'ai de la matière nauséabonde partout, mes vêtements en sont pleins, mes cheveux aussi et j'aperçois rapidement deux élèves qui s'enfuient en riant.

Je m'assieds le long du mur, épuisée. C'est la cinquième qu'on m'envoie depuis le début de la journée et la seule jusqu'ici que je n'ai pas réussi à éviter. Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai marre. C'est même plus de l'acharnement c'est carrément... du putain d'acharnement !

- Il y a des meilleures techniques de dissimulation, tu sais.

- Je suis un peu énervée Potter, et si tu revenais plus tard ?

Il se marre, ce salaud.

- On ne rit pas du malheur des autres !

- Avoue que ce serait dommage de s'en priver.

- Tu vas te prendre un coup dans les parties et tu verras si c'est encore drôle.

Potter s'assied à côté de moi mais pas trop près non plus, sans doute à cause de la merveilleuse odeur que je dégage.

- Tu sais ce que j'adore chez toi ?

- Mon QI ? je demande naïvement.

- Ta capacité à rester digne en toutes circonstances, et ça même sous des kilos de bouse.

- Ca alors, tu sais parler aux filles !

Il esquisse un léger sourire sans pour autant me répondre. Il semble attendre que je dise quelque chose mais comme je me tais, il finit par pousser un long soupir.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il.

Je le détaille du regard pendant une longue minute. J'espère qu'il plaisante.

- Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, dis-je, au sens littéral comme au figuré. J'en peux plus, tu comprends ? Je suis fatiguée d'être toujours sur le qui-vive, de me prendre tous les jours des tartes, des bombabouses, des lustres... Hier, quelqu'un a même renversé la litière de Miss Teigne sur ma tête ! Je ne savais même pas que ce foutu chat en avait une ! Alors oui Potter, comme tu peux le voir, je pète la forme.

- Lily...

- Ne me dis pas que tout va s'arranger, s'il te plait. Ils sont sacrément remontés et sur la bonne voie pour me pousser au suicide !

Waouh. Ca fait quand même du bien de le dire à quelqu'un. Avant de parler à Potter, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais en colère. Tellement que j'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux et je vois bien que Potter ne sait pas trop comment gérer ça.

- Tu sais, dit-il, je peux faire en sorte que ça s'arrête. Il suffit juste... juste que tu me le demandes et je le ferais.

- Toi contre la moitié de la population de Poudlard ? Je sais que tu es plein de ressources, Potter, mais ce n'est pas un peu prétentieux ?

Il m'adresse un sourire énigmatique.

- Crois-moi, je ne serais pas seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Le Fan-Club des Maraudeurs, Lily ! Tellement plus nombreux et dévoués que le club d'échec. Je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts et le premier qui t'embête se retrouve avec une bombabouse en pleine face.

- Et un lustre ? je demande pleine d'espoir.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Je soupire à mon tour. L'offre est tentante et Potter le sait très bien, il attend simplement ma réponse. La vérité, c'est que je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme et que je vais bientôt tomber en dépression - si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Mais il y a problème : la contrepartie qu'il attend probablement de moi. Où est le piège exactement dans tout ça ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une dette envers toi, Potter.

- Je me contenterai d'un merci.

Je le regarde, essayant de décrypter l'expression de son visage mais il paraît sérieux. Il attend simplement que je le lui demande et il le fera. Il veut que je joue la demoiselle en détresse, rien de plus.

- Alors... (Les mots sont difficiles à prononcer.) Je veux bien de l'aide, Potter. S'il te plait.

Il me renvoie un sourire éclatant.

- Tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Je le déteste.

Potter se lève et me tend la main, ignorant la bouse qui macule la mienne. Soit. Il m'aide à me relever et désigne du menton le bout du couloir.

- Je t'accompagne à la salle commune, au cas où.

- Okay.

Je le laisse partir un peu devant et le suit machinalement. J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Et surtout, d'une bonne douche. _Oh oui._

.

**28 novembre**

Dans la salle commune, en train de siroter tranquillement un jus de citrouille en compagnie de Mary, ma meilleure amie à temps partiel.

(_Tranquillement_ est le mot-clé de cette phrase.)

J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était, la méthode Potter est efficace. Il a convoqué son Fan-Club pour une réunion spéciale et le bruit s'est rapidement répandu : quiconque s'approche de Lily Evans aura de sérieux problèmes. D'après la rumeur, Potter serait allé lui-même trouver Antonin pour lui faire peur, le reste s'est fait naturellement. Je suis redevenue une fille (presque) comme les autres et non l'ennemi public n°1, c'est plutôt agréable.

- Tu lui as dit merci ? demande Mary l'air de rien.

Je m'étouffe à moitié avec mon jus mais réussis à temps à reprendre mes esprits.

- Pas encore.

- Tu ne pourras pas retarder le moment indéfiniment, Lily.

- Si tu le dis.

Mary se met à rire.

- Si tu savais comme j'admire ta mauvaise foi, vraiment. Tu es incroyable.

Je la fusille du regard mais blondinette ne se démonte pas. Elle se contente de me désigner Potter du regard, occupé à... euh, j'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Soit il imite la mort d'un centaure unijambiste, soit il vient de se fracturer le tibia. J'hésite sincèrement.

Je m'approche de lui prudemment.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr. J'étais en train de montrer à Sirius et Peter qu'il faut viser le genou quand on se retrouve face à un Mangemort.

Ah, j'étais vraiment pas loin !

- Euh, d'accord.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Juste, tu sais, pour la dernière fois... Je voulais...

_Te dire merci._ Ca ne peut pas être si compliqué, pas vrai ?

- A propos du lutin enragé ? propose charitablement Potter, qui voit bien que je suis en train de m'embrouiller complètement.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Ou le joueur d'échec cinglé, qu'importe comment tu veux l'appeler.

Potter sourit, il voit parfaitement où je veux en venir mais à voir le l'expression satisfaite de son visage, il n'a pas l'intention de m'aider davantage.

- Tiens, tu as vu le panneau d'affichage ? Il y a des ateliers qui présentent les différents métiers et...

- Lily...

- Ca va, c'est bon. Tu as en quelque sorte sauvé ma vie, ou au moins ma santé mentale alors... merci pour ça. J'apprécie le geste.

- Ce n'était pas grand chose. Dolohov était à deux doigts de mouiller son caleçon lors de notre petite discussion. Il n'a pas été trop difficile à convaincre.

Quelle chance qu'il soit moins têtu que Potter.

- Ca te dirait de passer une soirée avec moi un de ces jours ? demande-t-il.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne perd par le nord !

- Non mon grand, je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Mais comme tu m'as rendu service, je peux plaider ta cause auprès du calamar géant. Lui pourrait éventuellement être d'accord.

- C'est un mec, non ?

- Pas sûr. Et il est surtout assez stupide, ça te laisse une chance.

Potter se mordille la lèvre inférieure et finit par m'adresser une grimace amusée, à laquelle je réponds par un grand sourire.

- Ne me remercie pas, dis-je. Je t'arrangerai le coup gratuitement.

Un coup sur l'épaule et je file rejoindre Mary, qui me regarde avec un air blasé. Elle me tend son verre et on trinque joyeusement.

- Au retour de cette chère routine ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Et pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec elle !


	5. Ô compassion !

**NO TOUCHING !**

.

**NA** : Les aventures de Lily continuent... En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent, bonne lecture :)

.

**Chapitre 5 **

**Ô compassion !**

.

**2 décembre**

La vie est belle, malgré les nuages qui se tapent l'incruste dans notre beau ciel écossais. Pas entièrement, la lumière arrive quand même nous parvenir. O joie !

- Bonjour soleil ! je m'exclame à la fenêtre.

- Enfin Lily, ce n'est que moi, me chuchote Potter dans mon dos.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, sans doute à lui expliquer qu'il est davantage la grêle ou la pluie de météorites que ce cher soleil mais le cri qui retentit m'en empêche.

Black et Kowalkowski. Ca dure depuis quelques jours : ils hurlent, frappent, pleurent, se regardent... puis ils courent faire l'amour dans la première salle venue.

Bon, ça fait de l'animation, mais si ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui manque ici. Quel spectacle de les voir se disputer et ça crier dans tous les sens, elle dans sa langue d'origine et Black dans le dialecte jurons et politesses variées.

Que ce soit dans la haine ou l'amour, ils ne font pas dans la dentelle !

Finalement, Black essaie de l'embrasser - une vaine tentative de réconciliation puisque sa dulcinée le pousse violemment contre le mur. Le pauvre n'y comprend rien du tout, probablement la faute à la barrière de la langue. Il crie son nom avec force mais elle ne se retourne pas.

-_ Kocham go tak bardzo_ (1) ! s'écrie Olga se précipitant hors de la salle, en larmes.

Ca vient du coeur.

Et comme elle vient probablement d'insulter Black dans sa langue, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle... Les hommes sont des salauds, voilà tout !

.

**6 décembre**

_Chère Lily,_

_Comment se passe la vie à Poudlard ? Tu nous manques ma belle, on a hâte de te revoir pour les vacances... Pétunia a acheté avec Vernon une jolie maison et nous invite à passer les vacances chez elle. Tu es bien sûr conviée (et pas question que tu te défiles !). On se voit à Noël sans faute._

_Gros bisous,_

_Ta maman qui t'aime_

AAAARRGH.

Je crois que ce mot reflète assez bien le sentiment que m'exprime cette lettre. Je vais passer les vacances chez ma sœur et son copain cinglé (Merlin, il fabrique des perceuses et on veut me faire croire qu'il est sain d'esprit ?). Prions pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar, un épouvantard transformé en cette lettre, une hallucination, n'importe quoi !

Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Y. Aller.

- Mauvais jour ? demande Black en passant par là.

- Euh, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Black esquisse un sourire et après une hésitation, s'assit nonchalamment sur le fauteuil d'en face.

- Tu es en train de mordre ton coussin, Evans.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, j'adore aiguiser mes crocs.

Avant même que je puisse l'en empêcher, il saisit la lettre posée sur la table, ignore mes cris de protestation et commence à la lire. Il émet un rire moqueur.

- _Ta maman qui t'aime._ C'est trop mignon.

- Rend-moi ça ! je m'exclame en lui prenant la lettre des mains.

- Enfin Ev, ça ne peut pas être si terrible de passer tes vacances chez ta soeur, si ?

- Facile à dire, ta famille t'a banni alors tu n'as plus ce genre de problème.

Tiens, ça pourrait être une idée : me montrer tellement odieuse que plus personne ne pourra me supporter et_ bye bye Lily_, retour au plus vite dans le Poudlard Express. Peut-être que Black a des conseils à me donner pour savoir comment s'y prendre ?

- Comment tu as réussi ce prodige, d'ailleurs ?

- C'est le talent, qu'est-ce que tu veux !

Je lui lance à la figure le premier livre qui me tombe sous la main mais il ne s'arrête pas de parler pour autant.

- Plus sérieusement Evans, me demander des conseils sur comment gérer la famille risque de détruire la tienne à peu près aussi sûrement que je détruirais mon couple si je te demandais des conseils à propos d'Olga. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Le message est assez clair : contentons-nous de ce qu'on maîtrise et le monde ne s'en portera que mieux ! On est bien d'accord.

- Bon, maintenant arrête de te lamenter, dit Black en se levant. On a cours de potion dans deux minutes.

Waouh, j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas manqué grand chose. Un dernier coup de dent dans mon coussin pour me donner du courage et c'est parti ! Je déambule dans les couloirs en suivant Black à la trace - mais pas trop prêt quand même, histoire que personne ne s'imagine que j'ai une relation amicale avec ce guignol.

On arrive finalement devant la salle. Il ne manque que nous deux à l'intérieur, et seules deux places sont libres : l'une à côté de Potter, l'autre à côté d'Antonin-le-lutin-machiavélique. Je n'hésite pas une seconde, je passe devant Black à la vitesse de la lumière et fonce vers la chaise vide qui me tend les bras. A côté de Potter, certes, mais au moins il n'a pas tenté de me tuer par l'intermédiaire du club d'échec. Black me lance un regard noir auquel je répond par un petit sourire.

- Tu vas mourir, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

- Si tu poses la main sur moi, je te donne trois heures de retenue, au simple motif que tu as l'insolence d'exister... et je ne vois pas trop ce McGonagall pourrait avoir à redire à ça.

Il ne répond pas mais je vois bien qu'il serre les dents de plus belle. Ah, ce sont les petits plaisirs quotidiens qui donnent à la vie toute sa saveur, n'est-ce pas ?

A côté, ravi de ma présence, Potter m'offre un large sourire. Il porte un tee-shirt où il est écrit **« **embrasse-moi », ce qui bien sûr est délicieusement ironique. Non mais sans blague, quelqu'un a déjà suivi les conseils d'un tee-shirt ? Il faut vraiment être désespéré.

Mis à part ça, le cours de potion fut plutôt calme. J'ai tenté comme j'ai pu d'ignorer les remarques élogieuses de Potter sur ma mixture et le vert de mes yeux - d'après lui étrangement semblables - tandis que Black a entamé la conversation avec Dolohov, de plus en plus enthousiaste. Vu leur don mutuel pour les farces à caractère dangereux, nul doute qu'ils se sont trouvés des points communs. Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

- J'organise une petite fête juste avant les vacances de Noël, nous annonce tout joyeux Slughorn à la fin du cours. Miss Evans, Messieurs Potter et Black, vous êtes évidemment conviés. J'espère vivement que vous m'honorerez de votre présence !

Les deux compères échangent une grimace discrète.

- Seulement si Lily se joint à nous, rétorque ce salaud de Potter. Sans elle, j'avoue que les soirées n'ont pas la même saveur.

Il m'adresse un sourire radieux et je regrette de ne pas avoir mes instruments de torture à portée de main.

- C'est vrai que votre grand-mère est tombée malade la dernière fois, dit Slughorn d'un air désolé. Elle va mieux ?

- Son état est stable, je marmonne.

Ma grand-mère est morte depuis des années alors je suppose que ce n'est pas trop éloigné de la vérité. D'habitude, je maîtrise l'art de me défiler à la perfection mais Potter complique singulièrement les choses. Slughorn sera vraiment très déçu si j'annonce que je ne viens pas et même si c'est difficile à admettre, il peut encore être utile si je veux devenir plus tard la première femme ministre de la magie.

- J'y serais, dis-je au professeur de potion.

(Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Potter, il est possible qu'il soit mort avant... la patience n'est pas ma qualité principale.)

- Parfait ! déclare Méga-Limace totalement ravi, ouvrant la porte pour que nous puissions sortir.

Je m'arrête brusquement à la vue de blondasses n°1, 2 et 3 qui attendent sagement devant la porte (je suis mesquine, l'une d'elles est quand même châtain clair). Leurs yeux sont tous posés sur... Black. Ce dernier semble d'abord moyennement heureux de voir les membres de son Fan-Club, puis esquisse un sourire, l'air de dire _j'accepte mon triste destin_. Si Potter est un piètre comédien, son meilleur ami joue son rôle à la perfection.

- Salut mes beautés ! s'exclame-t-il. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

L'une d'elles se précipite (suivie rapidement des autres) pour le prendre par le bras, sous le regard étonné et un peu soupçonneux de Black.

- Je suis désolée pour toi et Olga, dit la plus blonde des trois. Il paraît que tu es de nouveau célibataire ?

- Euh, aucune idée.

- En tout cas, nous sommes là pour te soutenir... tu dois être _tellement_ triste !

Black adresse un regard suppliant à Potter qui est trop mort de rire pour l'aider en quoi que soit. Puis ses yeux se posent sur moi en ultime recours. Je me contente de lui faire un clin d'oeil aguicheur et Potter se marre de plus belle en se tenant les côtes. Hé hé hé. C'est vrai que la tête de Black est énorme. J'aurais aimé avoir un appareil photo sur moi, histoire de pouvoir ressortir le cliché en cas de déprime.

Soudain, un grand bruit retentit dans le couloir, des pas s'approchent à la vitesse de la lumière et apparaît alors Olga, le visage déformé par la colère. Sans prévenir, elle attrape par le col blondasse n°1 et la plaque contre le mur en lui criant des mots dont la langue m'échappe mais pas le sens. Un truc du genre :_ Je vais te tuer connasse !_ En tout cas, c'est ce que moi j'aurais dit.

-_ Dotkniesz mojego chłopaka znów umrzesz_ ! _Suka_ ! (2)

La blonde, paniquée et à cinquante centimètres du sol, hurle à Black de l'aider pendant que ses deux amies prennent la poudre d'escampette sans même un regard pour elle. Dom Juan n'en a absolument rien à cirer, au contraire, il paraît même soulagé et essuie avec agacement la partie de son uniforme où Blondie s'est aggripée. Il s'approche doucement d'Olga, en train de secouer la fille dans tous les sens.

- Tu me sauves la vie,_ moje serce_. Sans toi j'étais foutu.

Olga regarde Black dans les yeux et lâche la blonde sans ménagement, qui s'écrase sur les fesses avec un petit cri de douleur et s'esquive sans demander son reste. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'est pas prête de retenter sa chance. Quant à Olga, elle saute dans les bras de son bien-aimé (lequel titube un peu sous le poids de sa belle) et l'embrasse avec fougue.

Ah, l'amour !

Ils m'attendrissent, ces deux-là. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas de Potter qui regarde Olga un peu effrayé.

- J'aime les femmes avec du caractère ! s'exclame Black avant d'ouvrir une salle vide pour s'y engouffrer.

Étrange instant. Mes yeux s'arrête sur Potter qui regarde son tee-shirt plein d'espoir, maîtrisant à merveille l'art du sous-entendu. De mon côté, je maîtrise à fond l'art de ma main dans sa figure et ça nous rend follement complémentaires. Qui a dit qu'on n'était pas faits pour s'entendre, lui et moi ?

- Alors, heureuse de retrouver les cours de potions ? demande Potter en courant pour me rattraper.

C'est dingue, il n'a même pas crié quand je l'ai frappé. Si ce mec devient insensible de la joue, je devrais bientôt me résoudre à lui faire mal ailleurs. Il paraît que les hommes ont un organe très sensible... je me demande bien lequel.

- Oh, c'est même fantastique. Je sens une vague d'euphorie m'envahir rien que d'y penser !

- Tu me dis s'ils recommencent à t'embêter, j'ai demandé à Rodrigue de veiller mais il est encore jeune, il lui arrive d'être distrait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je saurais me débrouiller maintenant. J'ai appris un truc aujourd'hui : si on veut effrayer quelqu'un, il suffit de le secouer comme un poirier. Apparemment c'est très efficace.

Potter esquisse un sourire, mais je n'ai pas terminé.

- Et si on veut éviter d'avoir des problèmes, il faut empêcher les crétins d'avoir des idées. J'admets que j'ai pas réussi la dernière fois, mais crois-moi, ça m'a servi de leçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Ce qui est arrivé, c'est juste à cause de cette stupide soirée d'Halloween. Jamais je n'aurais fait la connaissance de Dolohov si tu ne t'étais pas mis dans la tête de l'organiser. Conclusion : c'est entièrement ta faute.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve (j'avais vaguement dit ça pour le mettre en colère, même si je pensais chacun de mes mots) mais Potter fait tout le contraire. Incrédule, il me dévisage avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'aurais dû m'y attendre !

Il lui faut quelques secondes, hilare, avant de se calmer pour reprendre la parole à nouveau, l'air soudain plus sérieux.

- Lily, je crée les circonstances, tu fais tes choix. Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir, pas obligée de l'embrasser, pas obligée de le rattraper quand il a voulu fuir... Tu n'étais même pas forcée de le plaquer. Il n'y a pas de destin, ma grande, juste des choix à assumer. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ? Tu as simplement trop de mal à l'admettre.

Sur ce, il m'assène sur l'épaule une tape gentiment compatissante, avant de me planter là. Je reste encore quelques instant immobile dans le couloir, figée par la surprise.

- Il a raison, tu sais, me dit le tableau d'à côté d'un ton docte.

- Oh la ferme.

.

**9 décembre**

Belle journée malgré le froid qui entoure Poudlard. Bientôt l'hiver, ma saison préférée. Je sais que la plupart des gens - les niais principalement - adorent le printemps à cause des petites fleurs qui apparaissent et de la vie qui renaît (c'est ce que m'a sorti Mary il y a moins d'une minute) mais personnellement, le froid et l'absence de feuilles et de fleurs me va à merveille. On peut voir que les premières neiges ne vont pas tarder à arriver et que la couche glace sur le lac isole progressivement mon ami le calamar géant. Ah, l'hiver !

Quel bonheur de voir Potter emmitouflé sous des kilomètres de laine, et ne voir ainsi qu'une infime partie de sa tête-de-crétin. Youhou. Rien que l'idée de l'imaginer glisser sur une plaque de verglas me met en joie. Il nous fait le coup chaque année et je n'ai pas l'intention de manquer ça ! Bien sûr, il est un peu surpris que je le suive partout mais si je lui explique, il se mettrait à faire attention et ce ne serait plus aussi drôle.

Je ne suis pas diabolique, c'est juste qu'il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie.

.

**11 décembre**

J-9 avant le retour aux sources, la famille, le fabriquant de perceuse, toutes ces choses auxquelles on ne peut jamais vraiment échapper.

J'étais justement en train de tenter d'échafauder un plan quand devant moi se dessine une silhouette, que je ne tarde pas à reconnaître. Je fais un pas en arrière. Pour la première fois, pourtant, il ne semble pas menaçant. Sur son visage se dessine un sourire désolé, et ses mains me font signe de rester.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Tiens... Antonin, quel plaisir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Par diplomatie sans doute, il ne m'a pas expliqué que les couloirs sont à tout le monde et qu'il a à peu près autant le droit de s'y trouver que n'importe qui dans ce château. Il a bien fait, ça n'aurait fait que m'énerver davantage. Je me souviens ce que j'ai vécu à cause de lui et qu'importe ses intentions, je ne vais pas lui pardonner avant un moment.

- Je voulais m'excuser, entre autres et...

Il n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une dizaine de deuxièmes et troisièmes année, tous masqués, se précipitent sur lui pour l'éloigner de moi.

- Arrière ! crie l'un d'eux.

C'est la voix de Rodrigue. Oh, Merlin, je viens d'être sauvé par tous les membres apprivoisés du Fan-Club des Maraudeurs. Un des gamins commence à le frapper avec un morceau de lustre et bien que le spectacle soit plaisant, je suppose qu'il va quand même falloir que je fasse appel à mon sens de la compassion... dans deux secondes, je m'y mets. Promis.

Juste le temps de voir Dolohov attaché, en train de se débattre et de crier à l'aide, du moins c'est ce qu'il faisait avant qu'un petit malin décide de le bâillonner.

Pourquoi je m'acharne à démanteler ce club depuis si longtemps ? Ils sont formidables !

- Merci Rodrigue, tu peux y aller maintenant. Il n'est plus si menaçant.

- Tu raconteras ce qui s'est passé à James ? Hein ? Hein ?

J'ébouriffe les cheveux du gosse plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr. Allez file !

Et je me retrouve seule avec un lutin attaché et bâillonné. Pas facile de lancer une conversation suivie dans ces conditions. Mais la question c'est : ai-je vraiment envie d'entendre ce qu'il va me dire ? _Bla-bla-bla tu m'as brisé le coeur alors j'ai décidé que tu méritais bien de manger des vers ou de mourir écrasée par un lustre _(larmes de regret et musique attendrissante)_ ... Pardonne-moi, Lily !_

- Mmmmh !

- Oui, probablement.

- Mmmmmmmh !

- Ah, tu trouves ? Non, je préfère le orange ! Un mélange de jaune et rouge, pile les couleurs de ma maison !

- Mmmh...

Il me lance un regard désespéré qui ne m'atteint pas le moins du monde. Rââh, quelqu'un peut me dire où est passé mon sens de la compassion quand on a besoin de lui ? J'observe Dolohov en silence et fais tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts pour m'aider à réfléchir - mauvaise idée puisque la baguette en question effectue un joli vol plané. Comment Black peut y arriver avec autant de classe ? Est-ce qu'il s'entraîne tous les matins ? Un de ces jours, je lui poserai la question.

- Tu vois, ce qui est dommage, c'est que je suis dans une mauvaise période. Je viens à peine d'essuyer une série d'attentats que j'ai appris que j'allais passer les vacances chez ma soeur, ce qui s'avère assez pénible. Bref, tu tombes assez mal.

Une lueur de panique s'allume dans ses yeux.

- Et puis, je trouve que Rodrigue et ses amis ont fait du super boulot en t'attachant comme ça, ce serait ennuyeux de te détacher et de ruiner tout leur travail. Je vais donc devoir être un peu inventive. Ca ne t'ennuie pas j'espère ?

- Mmmh !

- Ah, tu m'enlèves un poids.

Avec un doux sourire, je récupère ma baguette et fais léviter ce cher Antonin jusqu'au lustre le plus proche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y est attaché par les pieds et pend joyeusement la tête en bas, aussi sinistre qu'une chauve-souris. C'est à ce moment précis que je la sens, cette sensation qui s'empare de moi, une euphorie satisfaite et pure, un sentiment de bonheur total. J'en avais tellement besoin. Cet instant vaut tous les autres, en compagnie de vieux balais ou même de Mimi Geignarde. Là, à regarder mon tortionnaire pendu par les pieds, je me sens bien.

Je sors un morceau de parchemin de mon sac, y écris quelques mots et lui colle sur le front. C'est la touche finale de mon œuvre.

- Échec et mat, je murmure avec un sourire.

Cette fois c'est certain, je viens de renforcer nos liens et ses sentiments pour moi avec succès. Nous venons de commencer une relation de haine partagée très solide.

De retour dans la salle commune, Mary éclate de rire quand je lui narre la scène.

- Tu as vraiment écrit "ceci est une pinata" sur le front ?

- Bien sûr !

- C'est tellement dommage que les nés-moldus soient si rares à Poudlard, s'amuse-t-elle.

Je m'attendais à des remontrances de sa part, au moins un peu d'indignation mais il n'en est rien. Elle ne me juge pas, se contente de me regarder avec malice. Peut-être culpabilise-t-elle d'avoir tenu le pari que je proposais. Ou bien elle m'accorde cette petite dérogation aux règles. Ou tous les sens de la compassion du monde sont partis en vacances en même temps. Mystère.

En attendant, me venger de Dolohov m'a un peu remonté le moral. Il me reste maintenant plus qu'à faire face à ma propre soeur... Elle ne peut pas être aussi redoutable que le président du club d'échec, si ?

(Ah, si seulement c'était vrai...)

* * *

><p>.<p>

(1) Je t'aime tellement !

(2) Tu touches encore une fois à mon copain et tu vas mourir ! Pétasse !

.


	6. Toute petite permission

**.**

**NO TOUCHING !**

.

**NA** : Bientôt la fin des vacances pour moi... C'était court mais intense. Comme ce chapitre (ha, ha). Il s'agit du dernier avant les vacances de noël de nos amis sorciers. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain devrait être un peu plus long.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review :)

Bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre 6 : Toute petite permission.**

.

**14 décembre**

McGonagall est inflexible. D'une certaine façon, je la comprends et même, je l'admire ! Elle ne dégagerait pas une telle autorité si elle s'était contenté d'un sourire et_ bien sûr mes enfants c'est comme il vous plaira_. La vieille prof a beau être l'un de mes modèles (avec ma voisine de palier qui la nuit, fait des rondes toutes les deux heures dans le quartier histoire de décourager les cambrioleurs - la paranoïa de cette femme m'inspire), j'avoue que dans le cas présent, qu'elle nous accorde une dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard avant les vacances m'aurait franchement arrangée.

- S'il vous plait...

Elle hausse un sourcil et de toute évidence, mon regard de petit chaton blessé ne frôle même pas sa compassion. Il faut vraiment que je demande à Lupin de m'apprendre comment il y arrive. A chaque fois que je tente le coup, on me décoche un regard perplexe. C'est vexant !

Je finis par me retirer, vaincue par cette grande dame sévère et juste mais surtout foutrement têtue, et je demande bien comment je vais pouvoir trouver mes cadeaux de noël. La bande à Potter, contrairement à moi, n'a pas ce problème. Je les ai vus emballer des dizaines de cadeaux dans la salle commune et pourtant, ils n'ont rien ramené de la dernière sortie.

C'est un immense mystère, et probablement quelque chose d'illégal... _miam miam_. Les complots, ça me fait l'effet d'un bon vieux pudding. J'aime regarder sous tous les angles ce machin lourd et compact et plein d'ingrédients dont l'identité m'échappe encore aujourd'hui. Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est mettre discrètement ma part dans ma serviette pour la vider dans la poubelle à la première occasion. Oui, il m'arrive d'être une rebelle. (Et il faut avouer que personne dans ma famille ne sait cuisiner.)

Le rapport ? Aucune idée mais avouez que la métaphore a du potentiel !

Je préfère encore penser au pudding qu'à la fête de Slughorn, qui a lieu dans deux jours. Mais c'est difficile à oublier quand on croise cette donnée dans le regard de Potter quinze fois par jour, une lueur de contentement au milieu d'un désert de perfidie. Il m'a piégée, il aime ça, quoi de neuf sous le soleil ? Ma vie est définitivement un désastre.

- D'un côté, tu as de la chance, dit Mary en rédigeant son devoir de métamorphose.

- De quel côté parles-tu ? Il m'échappe atrocement.

- Disons qu'il y a un certain prestige à faire partie du club, ce n'est pas ouvert à tout le monde. Enfin Lily, l'année dernière tu as rencontré le chanteur des_ Nine Hippogriffs_, ce mec est absolument magnifique !

Mary adresse un regard désolé à Lupin qui travaille à côté d'elle.

- De qui tu parles avec tant d'enthousiasme ? demande-t-il intéressé.

- Mais de toi chéri.

- Un bel homme se cache donc sous les guenilles ? je chuchote à Mary.

Mais je me prends un coup de coude dans les côtes pour toute réponse. N'empêche, le mythe de Cendrillon se réincarne en Remus Lupin ou je ne m'y connais pas. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

- Tiens, puisque tu abordes le sujet Lily, qu'est-ce que tu vas porter à cette soirée ?

Cruelle transition.

- Mon plus beau jean ?

Mary secoue la tête, mi-blasée mi-amusée. Et puis je la vois ouvrir lentement la bouche et je peux prévoir avec certitude ce qui va se passer. Une petite remontrance vestimentaire et une fouille archéologique de sa valise pour trouver une robe qui ne va pas jurer avec mes cheveux. Je connais blondinette par coeur.

Ni une ni deux, elle saisit mon bras et m'embarque dans le dortoir pour mettre mes affaires sens dessus-dessous, puis les siennes, et finit par me regarder avec désespoir parce qu'il est évident que nous ne faisons pas du tout la même taille. Inutile de dire que ça m'arrange, la robe rose qu'elle tient dans ses mains est loin de m'inspirer.

- Cette fois ça suffit ! s'exclame-t-elle, me faisant du même coup sursauter.

Mary, si douce et si calme en temps normal - là de toute évidence c'est la crise - sort en trombe du dortoir et fonce jusqu'à son petit-ami, toujours enfoncé dans le troisième canapé à gauche de la salle commune, c'est-à-dire_ le mien_, nom d'un troll il n'y a toujours pas de respect pour la propriété privée dans ce foutu château.

- Remus !

(Quand elle ne l'appelle pas _Remi-chou_ c'est mauvais signe, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place... heureusement que Mumus a sa botte secrète : le regard du chaton à moitié noyé.)

- Je n'en ai rien à cirer de tes tentatives de fuite dès que je t'en parle, s'exclame Mary, je SAIS que tu es allé à Pré-au-lard avec ta bande de potes en dehors des jours autorisés alors je te préviens : soit tu me dis comment faire pareil, soit tu peux te gratter pour toucher une seule partie de mon corps ce soir ! Et même tous les autres soirs !

Lupin ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Il n'est pas le seul ! Comment ça blondinette n'est pas pure et innocente ? C'est un mythe qui s'effondre.

- Je vais en parler avec les autres..., déclare-t-il d'un ton hésitant, se levant pour rejoindre Black qui fait le pitre un peu plus loin.

Mais Mary le retient par le col avec un grand sourire.

- Non non non, pas de fuite ! Lily a besoin d'une robe d'urgence...

- Et de cadeaux de noël, dis-je mais elle ne m'accorde pas le moindre intérêt.

Soit. Laissons-la martyriser Lup-lup, alors.

- ... Et si tu demandes la permission mon chou, ta virité va en prendre un coup.

L'argument semble faire mouche et bien que le regard de Lupin se fait suppliant, Mary demeure impassible. Ah, quelle femme !

- Ecoute, on comptait justement y retourner demain, vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous.

- Mais bien sûr ! je m'exclame. Une sortie pédagogique avec les Maraudeurs, c'est fantastique ! Oh, vous nous apprendrez le vol à l'étalage ?

Je pourrais parler à un mur tellement on s'en fout de ce que je raconte.

- Ok, finit par accepter Mary. On viendra avec vous.

Par Merlin, je n'ai pas fini d'en baver.

.

**15 décembre**

L'heure du départ de notre petite virée a été fixée vers dix-sept heures. Il y aura plein de monde et, période de noël oblige, on passera facilement inaperçu. Oh puissant Merlin, pardonne cette incursion dans l'illégalité. Je suis une faible femme soumise à la tentation. J'aurais aimé me montrer à la hauteur. Pardon, pardon !

- C'est l'heure, déclare Mary en se levant.

On la suit tous. Black est le seul à râler, fidèle à ses habitudes.

- Emmener Evans avec nous, c'est vraiment jouer avec le feu. T'aurais pas pu t'arranger autrement Lunard ?

- Si tu connais le moyen de faire changer une fille d'avis, on est tous suspendu à tes lèvres.

L'argument paraît faire mouche puisque Dom Juan ferme sa grande gueule et nous voilà en route. Toute la bande a les yeux rivés sur la statue de la sorcière borgne. Le problème, c'est que s'il y a beaucoup de monde à Pré-au-lard à dix-sept heures, il y en a aussi pas mal à Poudlard, même s'il fait moins vingt dehors. Quelle idée de sortir par ce temps.

- Bon, finit par dire Lupin, auto-proclamé chef des opérations. On va faire plusieurs groupes parce qu'une tribu comme la nôtre a tendance a attirer l'attention. Peter, Mary et moi, on passera en premier, James et Sirius, vous guidez Lily. Ok ?

- C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, marmonne Black. Aïïïë !

Bien fait. Après lui avoir écrasé les orteils, je lui lance un regard noir pour non-respect de la discrétion. Lupin lui adresse une grimace désolée, passe devant et fait signe à Mary et Pettigrow de le suivre. Je me plaque derrière un immense arbre avec le reste du groupe, le temps que les autres parviennent à la statue.

- Sois naturelle, Ev. Le meilleur moyen de se cacher est de se mettre en évidence. Là on dirait juste que tu baises avec un végétal.

- Ou que tu t'es écrasée dessus la tête la première, renchérit Potter.

Merci du soutien, ça fait plaisir.

- C'est pour ce genre de relation que tu ne veux pas sortir avec James ? continue Black avec son petit sourire narquois.

- Hum, lequel a le plus grand tronc, d'après toi ? je réponds avec un clin d'œil.

Pas le temps de répliquer pour Mr Malin, je file dans la direction empruntée par Lupin et le reste de la troupe un peu plus tôt. Potter et Black n'ont d'autre choix que de me suivre. La statue de la sorcière borgne s'ouvre sur un tunnel étroit dans lequel je m'engage sans discuter. Les deux compères sont sur mes talons et avec un peu de chance, personne ne nous a vu partir. Au bout du tunnel, les rues du village grouillent de monde.

- On se sépare ici, déclare Lupin en me désignant sa petite-amie du regard.

J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir Mary qui, toute excitée, a déjà filé vers le premier magasin de fringues venu. Je pousse un soupir lourd de sens.

- Vous prenez un verre avec nous après ? propose Potter.

Petit sourire de ma part.

- Non. A plus tard les mecs !

Et je cours rejoindre blondinette. La vendeuse de la boutique est une femme avec une coiffure incroyable, ses cheveux sont comme des blancs d'œufs qu'on a monté en neige. Je vous jure, on a presque envie de faire un gâteau avec. Ca me donne terriblement faim.

Avec un immense sourire un peu forcé, elle se faufile dans les rayons pour dénicher une robe rouge à froufrou qui a deux défauts : elle jure avec mes cheveux et je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi laid. Je me contente de secouer la tête avec terreur, la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler. Sérieusement, des gens sont payés pour fabriquer ces horreurs ? Où plus inquiétant : qui achètera cette chose immonde ?

- C'était mignon pourtant, proteste Mary.

A partir de cet instant, le défilé commence. Un cauchemar de plus de deux heures. Vertes, bleues, jaunes, oranges, noires, il y en a de toutes les couleurs, les essayages sont ponctués de petits cris enthousiastes - de la part de Mary et de la vendeuse - et je me dis que j'ai une résistance exceptionnelle pour ce qui est de m'empêcher de vomir.

- Laissez tomber, d'accord ? je m'exclame à bout de force. Je mettrai un pantalon et...

- Lily, tu es sublime !

Je m'arrête. Dans les yeux de mon amie dansent des étoiles ravies. Je lance un regard en coin au miroir, pleine d'appréhension. Je n'avais pas fait attention à la robe que je venais d'enfiler. Ce n'était qu'un morceau de tissu parmi tant d'autres.

La robe que je porte m'arrive aux genoux, elle est verte et noire, sans manches, toute simple et pourtant vraiment jolie. Enfin, comparé à toutes les autres que j'ai essayé, bien sûr.

- Elle est parfaite avec tes yeux !

- J'achète...

J'ôte la robe et m'effondre dans la cabine d'essayage. Le shopping, ce n'est pas humain. Autant en finir au plus vite, et fuir le pas sautillant de Mary qui me témoigne sa joie toutes les deux minutes. Nous sortons du magasin, bousculées par la foule pour nous diriger à toute vitesse vers la cave de chez Honeydukes. On joue à un jeu dangereux. Mary n'est pas plus à l'aise que moi dans l'illégalité.

- Potter ne va plus pouvoir se tenir, s'exclame-t-elle en descendant les escaliers

Je m'arrête net. Ah, nom d'un troll, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça ! J'aurais dû choisir un pull à col roulé et un pantalon de militaire (et des doc martins pour les coups de pied au cul) mais pas une robe que Mary qualifie de sexy depuis une bonne demi-heure !

- Lily, je plaisantais !

Je vais la tuer. Et je ne mettrais JAMAIS cette foutue robe.

Grrr.

.

**17 décembre**

Le moment est venu. Dans la salle aménagée aux soins de Slughorn, une musique douce envahit la pièce et des gens d'une classe absolue déambulent entre les différents buffets. Je ne m'y sens pas du tout à ma place. Même Potter et Black se sont beaucoup mieux intégrés que moi, ils discutent avec un vieux magistrat et une mannequin de Sorcière-Hebdo. Pour la dernière, vu comment Black la regarde, il faut qu'elle fasse gaffe à ne pas se faire défigurer par Olga. Elle aurait du mal à exercer à nouveau son noble métier.

- Oh, Lily ! Il faut absolument que je vous présente quelqu'un !

Slughorn vient de surgir en traître derrière moi. Je lui adresse un charmant sourire.

- Voici la directrice de Sainte-Mangouste, Annie Belgram.

Pourquoi les gens sont toujours persuadés que j'aspire à devenir guérisseuse ? C'est totalement absurde ! Méga-Limace paraît toutefois enchanté de sa présentation et je me force à sourire de nouveau. J'ai presque envie de figer mes lèvres dans cette position, histoire de ne pas avoir à faire un effort considérable à chaque fois que je dois paraître sociable.

- Lily Evans, me présente-t-il, meilleure potioniste de sa promotion.

Vous ai-je dit à quel point j'adore ce prof ? Visuellement, il n'est pas au top mais pour l'égo c'est une petite merveille.

- Ravie de vous connaître, dis-je.

- Oh ! Pardon, le devoir m'appelle. Commencez à discuter toutes les deux, je reviens bientôt.

Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil appuyé avec une totale absence de discrétion. Mais peut-être qu'avec une moustache comme la sienne, toute tentative est perdue d'avance. Devant moi, Annie Belgram m'observe avec indulgence. Sur ses lèvres se dessine un petit sourire ironique.

- Vous ne voulez absolument pas être guérisseuse, n'est-ce pas ?

J'en reste bouche bée tandis qu'elle me regarde de ses yeux pétillants.

- Vous voulez vous asseoir ? propose-t-elle en désignant deux chaises.

- D'accord.

Elle n'est pas si âgée que ça pour une directrice, une cinquantaine d'années à peine, quelques cheveux blancs et aucune aigreur dans le regard. Je me demande si elle est legimens en plus d'être une grande guérisseuse.

- Comment vous savez ce que je veux faire ou non ?

- Ton regard horrifié quand Horace a annoncé mon métier.

Pas légimens, donc. Juste perspicace.

- Ce n'est pas contre vous, dis-je précipitamment dans une piètre tentative pour me rattraper.

Mais c'est une phrase à peu près aussi efficace que le « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » quand votre femme vous surprend en plein ébat avec une inconnue.

- Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne vous attire pas dans le métier de guérisseuse ?

- Disons que je ne ressens pas une vocation innée d'aider l'humanité...

Nom d'un pégase mal-luné, ça sonne un peu comme si je venais d'annoncer que j'étais contre la paix dans le monde. Avec un sourire hésitant, je tente de me rattraper.

- Enfin, c'est surtout que je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais lui être utile. Il paraît que le tact n'est pas ma qualité première alors annoncer à des gens qu'ils vont mourir, apporter du réconfort dans la douleur, ce n'est pas trop mon truc...

J'ai déjà touché le sol, bordel, pourquoi faut-il que je continue de creuser ?

- Merlin, j'espère que ce n'était pas un entretien d'embauche. Je suis recalée d'office, non ?

- Etant donné que vous ne voulez pas du job, Lily, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si grave.

Elle me regarde avec un sourire amusé.

- Mais vous êtes jeune, vous avez tout le temps de trouver une vocation. Par ailleurs, il n'y a pas que des guérisseurs à Sainte-Mangouste. D'après Horace, vous êtes excellente en potion. Vous pouvez travailler à faire des remèdes, dans la recherche ou simplement la fabrication des potions, sans aucune mort à annoncer. Vous êtes jeune, franche et dynamique. On a besoin de gens comme vous !

- Vous croyez vraiment ?

La directrice de Sainte-Mangouste continue de m'observer. De la curiosité brille dans ses yeux perçants.

- Vous êtes étonnante. C'est comme si vous aviez beaucoup de cran mais un manque total de confiance en vous. C'est une combinaison intrigante.

- Euh... merci ?

Décidément, je dois beaucoup l'amuser puisqu'elle rit à nouveau. Elle se lève de sa chaise et m'adresse un signe de tête respectueux.

- Réfléchissez-y, Lily, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et quand vous saurez, venez me trouver et on verra ensemble comment on peut organiser votre avenir. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Je la regarde qui s'éloigne. Je n'avais jamais pensé à faire de la recherche dans les potions mais d'une certaine manière, ce n'est pas si idiot. Dire que je viens de trouver ma voie serait certes un peu rapide mais passer du néant total à une petite idée, ce n'est pas si mal. Et d'ailleurs, si James Potter pouvait faire la même chose avec ce qui lui sert de cerveau, tout le monde y serait gagnant. Il s'approche justement de moi, tout heureux de prendre la chaise qui vient de se libérer.

- Cette robe te va vraiment à merveille.

- Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir là, dis-je. C'est la place de Gary.

- Gary ?

- Mon copain imaginaire.

- Alors ton Gary, je m'asseois dessus, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Pas très sympa pour lui.

Potter fait semblant de bien s'installer sur sa chaise, comme s'il vérifiait que Gary était bien écrasé sous le poids de son arrière-train. Puis il me regarde avec des yeux pleins de malice.

- C'était qui ?

- La directrice de Sainte-Mangouste.

- C'est vrai ? Ah, j'étais sûr que tu voulais faire guérisseuse !

Je lui décoche un regard noir. J'ai une folle envie de le mordre - et pourtant dieu sait si je suis d'un naturel pacifique. Potter me renvoie un sourire éclatant et propose avec amabilité de m'offrir un verre. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de refuser, pour une fois qu'il se montre bien élevé, je ne vais quand même pas ruiner tous les efforts de ses parents. Qui, soit dit en passant, ont dû en baver.

- Merci, dis-je quand il me rapporte un verre.

- De rien. Alors, tu ne dragues plus les inconnus pendant les soirées ?

Faire référence à la fête d'Halloween s'appelle jouer avec le feu. Je me demande s'il me mesure le niveau de danger de la situation.

- Et toi, tu ne sers plus de tes poings pour les éloigner de moi ? C'était pourtant _tellement_ viril.

- Un partout et souaffle au centre, s'exclame-t-il sans vraiment se vexer.

Je bois une gorgée de mon verre avec méfiance, m'attendant à un piège plein d'alcool fort, mais il n'en est rien. C'est du jus de citrouille bien frais, pile ce qu'il me faut.

- Le stand des métiers c'est à la rentrée, c'est ça ? je demande.

- Début janvier oui, je ne connais pas le chiffre exact.

- Cool, j'ai encore un peu d'insouciance devant moi.

- Ca t'angoisse, Lily ?

_Nooon. _Je n'ai que quelques mois pour faire un choix qui affectera ma vie entière. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il veut parler.

- Facile à dire pour toi. Tu vas enfourcher un balai pour suivre une baballe quelques années encore. Quelle ambition.

- Je ne veux pas être joueur de Quidditch, annonce-t-il.

Pardon ? Il ne veut pas... quoi ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre : il commence à neiger dehors. Ouais, m'étonne pas.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu es pratiquement marié à ton balai.

- Relation libre, corrige-t-il.

- Pff, ça ne marche jamais ces conneries.

Il secoue la tête et vide son verre d'une traite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

Potter garde le silence et m'adresse un grand sourire _frustrant_. Je vais le tuer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se tait uniquement quand il sait que ça va m'énerver ?

- Hé, réponds !

Cet imbécile se contente de se lever de sa chaise et de partir, sans rien ajouter.

Rââh - ça c'est pas cool !


End file.
